Falling Asleep and Waking UP
by ohmydramione
Summary: The Sorting Hat thinks of a way to solve inter-house unity. Now Slytherins have to sleep in the Gryffindor Dorms. Hermione Granger finds herself falling asleep in odd places and waking up near, close to, and later on Draco Malfoy...
1. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: Ok, so this is my very first FanFiction! It's nerdy (probably not in the fic world), but I'm excited….. Anyway, read on! P.S. Please excuse any grammar mistakes…but I don't think there are many….**

Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat's Announcement.

The Great Hall was buzzing. Every Hogwarts student was animatedly chatting to each other. That day in every class every professor had told all the students that they _must _be in the Great Hall at dinner, no exceptions. You couldn't miss dinner that night for studying. So everybody was exited, wondering what could be more important (in the Professor's eyes) than studying?

Professor Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall went completely silent.

"Good!" Said Dumbledore "I guess that now since our bellies are filled you all will want to know why tonight _everyone_ is here." A loud cheer came from the mass of students filling the Hall. "I thought so. As you all know the Sorting Hat is a very important part of our school. It is a rare occasion that the Sorting Hat addresses the student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry besides at the Opening Feast. Tonight it has something very important to say, a good idea that shall start tomorrow night. Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall, carrying the Sorting Hat.

"Hello students!" the Sorting Hat sang "I know that all of you want to know why I'm out here tonight so let's just get started right away. I have heard from Professor Dumbledore that inter-house unity is not going so well. He has asked me what we should do about it and I had this grand idea. And so, starting from tomorrow students from Slytherin will be sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms! At Christmas the Gryffindor students will be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't seem to have any problems with each other but they will still be doing the same thing. Tomorrow everyone from Slytherin and Hufflepuff will be moving into the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorms. That's all. Goodnight!"

The Hogwarts pupils were all absolutely silent, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor, frozen in mortification. Fred and George Weasley were the first to say anything. That anything was a string of very, _very _colorful swear words, all directed towards the Sorting Hat. Many other students joined in the medley of cursing.

Numerous professors were trying, and failing, to shut the students up. Professor Dumbledore was calmly standing at the front of the room, apparently amused by the scene in before him. Professor McGonagall was hurriedly walking out of the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat.

"Well it seems that some of you should be packing and some of you should be preparing your dorms for guests." Dumbledore said, talking over the sea of profanity. The students all grumbled and complained, but went to their dorms to do what Dumbledore said. "This should get interesting" he chuckled to himself. And he couldn't be more right.

"I cannot believe this," Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron "I cannot believe this; I really can't believe they would do this to us!"

"Yeah," Ron said "it completely sucks!"

"For you, yes," Hermione whimpered "but _I'm_ going to be stuck in a dorm and the common room with a bunch of stuck-up purebloods who completely despise me."

"And I bet that Malfoy is going to be sleeping in Ron and mines dorm;" Harry groaned "I'm seriously going to have to throw myself off of the astronomy tower."

"Hey! Guys! Ron! Hermione! Harry!" Ginny yelled, running up behind the Trio "Look, McGonagall put these up in the Gryffindor common room. It's the room assignments for the Slytherins."

The Golden Trio all huddled around Ginny to look at the list.

"Ugh! I knew it. Malfoy _is_ bunking with us," Harry said

"The worst part," Hermione said "is that we have to share the common room with them. That means no more studying, reading and quiet nights by the fire, or anywhere. Well except maybe the library but we can't stay up as late as we like….."

"Yes, of course. The _worst _part"

Ron grabbed the parchment and teared it into little bits.

"That mad, huh?" Ginny asked

"No really?" Ron grumped

"Calm down Ron, it's not like you're the only one who's mad," Hermione said "I mean, if you don't talk to them, it might not be so bad."

Draco Malfoy was staring at the ceiling of his dorm. He was mad. So mad that he had almost decided to snap his wand in two. He didn't. He couldn't. Draco loved his wand (and the nasty things he could do with it) too much.

Draco was fine with how his life was going…until he was told that he had to sleep with the Gryffindorks. The thought of it made him sick. Sick all over an imaginary lion. He was going to tell his father about it. Maybe that was a bad idea though. He did actually like Hogwarts, aside from what he said about it.

"Draco?" Blaise said "Hullo? Are you going pack? You do realize that today we have to 'move' into the Gryffindor dorms tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course I do," Draco snapped "I know perfectly well, and" –Draco pointed his wand at his trunk- "I've already packed."

"You know that we have to sleep with Potter and Weasley."

"I know. I think I might have to sleep in their common room."

Blaise raised an eyebrow "**She's** probably going to be in their common room most of the time, reading, studying, and such."

Draco groaned "Can't she just do it in the library."

"Like you care."

"Shut up."

"I knew it! Hahaaaa! Dracos got the hots!"

Draco flopped onto his stomach, ignoring Blaise. The Italian seemed unfazed and just pushed his blond friend out of the bed. Draco protested but still ended up on the floor.

"C'mon. Let's go."

"Blaise, it seems like you _want_ to sleep in the Gryffindork dorms,"

"I don't. I just think this is going to be entertaining."

"Entertaining?"

"Yes. Entertaining."

The blond shook his head. His friend was confusing, in an offbeat way.

The Slytherins had been told to line up outside the Great Hall with their trunks and bags so they could be taken to the Gryffindor tower with no trouble of anyone getting lost.

"Blaise!" Draco whispered to the Italian "I know how to get to the tower. C'mon, I'll show you."

Blaise looked skeptical "How do you know how to get to the Gryffindor Tower?"

Draco punched Blaises shoulder lightly "It's called knowing where you can set traps for your enemies."

"You're childish."

"Blaise, speak for yourself."

"Oh, hey, look!" Blaise pointed to a Gryffindor 2nd year struggling in the arms of a girl in 6th year from Slytherin.

"What the hell is that?" Draco said

"It looks like she thought that he was unworthy of her presence," Blaise replied

That was what it looked like, because the girl was not hugging the boy but squeezing the breath out of him.

"That's horrible!" Blaise yelped

Draco gave Blaise a look "Are you a Slytherin or not? Because yelping is not a very Slytherin thing to do."

"Well, we're not sleeping in the Slytherin dorms anymore."

"What does that have to do with anything? You _are_ childish."

"No need to tell me. Look we're here."

The boys looked at the Fat Lady. Draco smirked "This is their entrance. Wow."

The head boy of Gryffindor was waiting for them at the portrait hole. As the Slytherins entered the dorm there were many fake gagging noises coming from them. They were horrified at having to be surrounded by red and gold

"Hey, look over there by the fire." Blaise said

"Blaise, please shut your mouth." Said Draco

"Alright, alright, but I told you this would be entertaining."

Blaise got a thump on the head.

**A/N: Well. That did not turn out as planned…but I'm still sticking to my original idea.**

**Erm…I think Draco has a subconscious crush on Hermione. And this all takes place in 5th year….and somehow Umbridge has mysteriously disappeared!...?**

**Please Review! And how about make any criticism constructive, ok? Yes! Review!**


	2. Draco Gets Woken UpFalling Asleep No1

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time. I'm at a hotel with really horrid internet connection so I haven't been able to actually put this on FF. **

**I have no idea why I changed the rating to T…ok, so maybe I do…..err, right**

Chapter 2: Draco Gets Woken Up / Falling Asleep No.1

The next morning Harry and Ron came down into the common room to meet Hermione. They were still in their pajamas and were both looking angry.

"You guys!" Hermione moaned when she saw them "We have early classes today. Go get your robes on!"

"Can't." Grumbled Ron

"Why not?" Hermione said

"You could've just gone without us, Hermione," Said Harry " and we think that Malfoy -or one of the other Slytherins- hid our robes."

The brunette sighed. If she missed classes and failed the O.W.L.s she would seriously injure someone.

"I would've gone without you but you guys would've gotten mad," Hermione said matter-of-factly "anyway, are the Slytherins still sleeping? Parkinson was going on and on last night about how she was going to sleep in because they had a free period this morning."

"Yeah, I thi-"Harry never got to finish his sentence. He and Ron were being dragged back to their dorm by Hermione.

"Hermione! What're you doing?" said Ron

Hermione flung open the door to her friend's room. The room was different. Every original bed had a bunk in Slytherin colors. Hermione quickly located the bunk bed that had a blond head sticking out of the bed clothes. She climbed the ladder on that bed, cautiously so as not to wake the sleeper too early.

"Hermione?" her friends whispered, watching warily.

The brunette reached the top of the ladder and slowly crawled on the mattress. She crept right up next to the sleeping Slytherin and slowly pulled his covers down a bit, just enough to be able to touch his neck.

"Malfoy," She whispered into his ear "wake up." She slid her cold fingers onto his neck.

"Hermione…." Malfoy groaned. "That's odd_"_,Hermione thought, but she figured that it was just him in some weird dream state. She was getting annoyed. Malfoy wasn't waking up.

Hermione looked down at her friends. They were looking up at her with confused expressions on their tired faces.

"Guys, make sure that all the Gryffindor boys are awake and out of this room." She told them. Harry and Ron looked at each other and frowned.

"We're the only ones left." Harry said.

"Good. Erm…..alright…..don't look."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Oh please, Ronald. I trust you guys, but don't look. My skirt will probably be flying."

The boys nodded, neither of them really caring about Hermione's comment.

Hermione slowly stood up on Draco's bed. He was still asleep. She jumped.

"DRACO! MALFOY! WAKE! UP!" she shouted each time she landed "IF I! FAIL! THE! OWLS! BECAUSE! OF YOU! I WILL! PERSONALLY! SEE! TO IT! THAT! YOU! GET! Oh!" Hermione squealed and quickly sat on her knees and straitened her skirt. Draco's grey eyes were wide open. Hermione had only just seen his eyes open on 'get' and was afraid that she had sat down to late.

Draco smirked "Never thought that would happen. Granger, we all know that it's impossible for you to fail the O.W.L.s."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened "Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me?"

"No, I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Sounded like a compliment."

Draco ignored her note "Why are you even here?"

"I need my friend's robes. Now." Hermione said "I don't want to be late for class so just hand them over and there won't be any trouble."

"I don't have your _friend's_ clothes." The blond sneered. He could tell that the girl sitting on his bed didn't believe him. "I'm telling the truth! They probably didn't look hard enough."

"Hear what he said?" Hermione called down to her friends.

"Yes! He's lying!" Ron said.

"You didn't look hard enough, Weaslebee." Said Draco, smirking down at Ron. The ginger turned an angry red and turned to his raven-haired friend. Harry pulled Ron over to his bed and they started searching for their clothes.

"Anyway, Granger is this only reason that you woke me up? Because I was having sweet dreams before you came up here." Draco said.

"Why else would I be here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe…..." he trailed off; deciding that thought was too embarrassing for even _him _to share.

"Maybe what?"

"You're nosy in the morning."

"And you're not as mean."

"It's because my brain is not running well."

"When is it ever?" Hermione snorted, starting to slide off of the bed.

"Hey! Stop! You are not leaving until we have had a proper argument, because I don't think I can go through the day remembering that we had a semi-civilized conversation." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He pulled a little too hard. Hermione's face was only inches from his. An awkward silence filled the air around them.

"Stinking pureblood snob," whispered Hermione, breaking the silence.

Draco quickly took his hand off of Hermione's arm, "Eugh, get your dirty mudblood germs off my bed. And skin."

"You pulled me up here again." Hermione said. She started to climb down from the bed throwing an insult at Draco. Then the air seemed to explode with imaginative insults coming from both teenagers.

"Hey, we found our robes!" Harry yelled over them "They were in the most obvious place, under the bed."

"Let's go, Hermione." Ron said, pulling his robes on. Hermione huffed and started to head towards the door.

"That's right, Mudblood. Go hide behind your so-called friends. You know that they hate you and only use you for your over-sized brain." Draco sneered.

"You know that's not true Hermione." Harry and Ron said to her. She nodded and slowly walked out the door.

Draco stared at the closed door. Usually his insults were ignored by Hermione, but it seemed that she hadn't taken his last one lightly. He thought that he had seen her eyes get wet. Draco knew he hadn't _really_ meant it. He almost felt bad. Almost.

Hermione had no idea why she cared about what Malfoy had said. She really didn't. She knew her friends loved her like a sister. But she was furious. Hermione stood outside the door to the dorm trying to make up her mind. Ron and Harry were questioning her and trying to pull her thoughts out of her mind. The brunette made up her mind and threw the door open again and run to Draco's bed. She hurried up the ladder. The blond looked surprised at her sudden re-entry. Hermione stared at him, not saying a word. Draco could see her eyes were not sad but mean, and he watched her carefully. The girl raised her hand and smacked Draco. Hard, right on his chest.

He was speechless.

Hermione climbed down from the bed and walked out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Draco looked down at his chest. On it was Hermione's handprint, in bright red.

OooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooo

A very sleepy Slytherin Prince walked into the Gryffindor common room. He was the only one in the room. He walked over to the fire and stared at it, thinking as he watched the flames, his eyes drooping every few seconds.

A soft noise behind Draco, a _whish, whish, shloop…..SMACK! _, got his attention. He turned around and saw his main thought sleeping in one of the armchairs, her book being the thing that had gotten his attention.

Draco knew that he had been a bit sharp in the morning, but he had a niggling feeling that it wasn't only the comment about her friends that had earned him the handprint on his skin.

The Slytherin picked up the book that she had dropped. "_Great Expectations. _" He read "Well here you go, Granger." He put the book on a desk beside the sleeping Gryffindor.

Draco looked at her. He was _extremely_ tired and wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

"Well then…..goodnight…" he said to her, obviously getting no response "You know that I still have your handprint on my chest, but it's only a very, very light pink." Draco took a seat in one of the armchairs, "I really don't know why I'm telling you this, and I mean you can't even hear me…I-haaahm- I wonder why you smacked me…...I wonder why I really care…I wonder if I..I…care…..a…a…abouhaaaahmmmm….." Draco had drifted off to sleep, his sentence unfinished.

If he was fully awake he wouldn't have even started that sentence.

**A/N: So what do you think? **_**I**_** think that it went almost just like what I first had in mind…**

**I'm about to get on the plane home so that means Major writing time…heehee**

**Oh! I think I have some exshplaining to do….It usually would be Sleeping and Waking No.1 but they only Wake in Chappie 3…The haaaahm sound is him yawning…go ahead, yawn, it sounds kinda like that…..**

**Now…..review! Please….*shmiles***


	3. Waking UpBlaises Magic Social Skills

**A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers (and such)!**

**I love the name of this chapter ;). I always imagine it as some weird wizarding commercial, ya know? Like, Blaise Zabinis Magic Social Skills! Only about 13 Galleons! On sale now at your local wizarding bookstore! Haha….now read!**

**Bye the way, for you [Americans] who don't know, icing sugar is powdered sugar…..**

Chapter 3: Waking Up / Blaise's Magic Social Skills

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione." Ginny whispered, shaking her friend awake.

"Mmmmm, Ginny. What time is it?" Hermione said groggily.

"About 5:30 A.M."

"Why'd you wake me up at _5:30_ _A.M._?"

"Well I thought that you wouldn't be comfortable down here."

Hermione looked down at herself. Her legs were tucked under her and her clothes were all crinkled. She looked around for her book. _Great Expectations _was lying on a table next to her chair. "No, I was fine. How'd you know I was down here?"

"Lavender and Parvati were looking for you and I thought that I had seen you reading down here and so then I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep down here and I came to check on you." Ginny explained.

"Oh, thanks. Why were Lavender and Parvati looking for me?"

"Well, I _think _that they heard that you hit Draco Malfoy." The redhead said, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"How'd they know?" Hermione said

"I _think_ that Ron said something."

"Ginny it's Saturday….wouldn't you be sleeping?" said Hermione "I'm tired. I want to go back to bed."

Ginny nodded, "Come back up and sleep in your own bed."

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. She heard Ginny leave quietly.

The brunette opened her eyes again and picked up her book carefully. She thought she had seen something…odd on the cover. She was right.

Hermione got out of the chair and crept towards the fire. There were still embers in the hearth, so she could see the cover of the book pretty well. On the L in Charles Dickens was a blond hair. Hermione picked it up and looked at it. She smiled and raised her eyebrow at it.

Draco was sleeping in one of the armchairs. Hermione walked over to him. She hadn't noticed him until a few seconds ago. She dropped the hair onto his head.

The Gryffindor curled back up into her comfy chair. She slowly fell asleep, her fingers tracing each letter on her book.

"Aaaph!" Draco yelled as he woke up. The reason for him to yell and wake up so suddenly was sitting on his lap. He groaned and tried to push itoff, "It's early, Astoria, please get off."

"No! And it isn't that early. It's 9:00 o' clock." The thing said "Aww, c'mon Drakie! It's a Hogsmead weekend. We can go out."

"No….I….already promised someone I would go with them. And don't call me Drakie…it's disturbing, seriously." Draco said, trying to push Astoria off again. This time she fell off. She pouted at Draco and then walked away snootily off.

"Hey, Drakie!" another thing squealed.

"Not now, Pansy," He snapped at it "I'm already going to Hogsmead with….err….Blaise."

"You are?" said the Italian, walking up to him.

"Yes you are. Now help me."

Blaise grabbed Pansy by her arms and pulled her off of Draco. She landed on the floor, stood up and did the same thing as Astoria.

"Thanks." Said Draco

"Yeah….." said Blaise "So we're going to Hogsmead?"

"If you want…you can somehow get rid of Crabbe and Goyle too."

"Yeah, sure," Blaise shrugged, he noticed Hermione in the armchair close to them, "was she always there?" he said, pointing to her.

"Yes," said Draco

"I'm surprised that you didn't do anything mean to her during the night….actually scratch that. I'm not surprised." Blaise said.

"Blaise," Draco groaned in annoyance, "It's too early for your confusing sentences."

OoOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoo

Blaise dragged Draco all over Hogsmead, to all the different shops and into random groups of people. Draco just tolerated his random social skills…more like random social butterfly skills…definitely _butterfly._ Usually the groups would just move away, giving them weird looks. Other times the group would actually start chatting with Blaise. Draco wasn't really worried about what people thought of him because no one could see his face. He was bundled up so much that only his eyes were barely showing. Blaise was the same.

Their earlier conversation….

"Why do we have to wear all of this?"

"Reason 1. So that we don't freeze. Reason 2. So we can socialize better."

"Why do we even need to talk to people?"

"Because I want to. And because you need to talk to a variety of people."

"…."

"No need to remind me. Reason 3. So no one is scared of you."

"…"

"OW!DRACO!I DIDN'T MEAN IT!I'M SORRY!"

"Fine."

"Whew, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"See, that's what best mates are for!"

"That's right, Childish."

Back to Hogsmeade…

"Let's go see them one of them!" said Blaise excitedly, pointing to students coming out of the Hogs Head. They were coming out in clumps. "They we just came out of the _Hogs Head _should be interesting."

"Sure," Draco said, deciding that this should be better than anyone else.

The boys started to walk toward a group of three that were walking towards the Shrieking Shack. Draco was trying to walk slowly towards them, so as not to seem like they were chasing them, but Blaise hauled him through the snow.

"Hello," Blaise said, leaning over the fence.

"Erm….hello..." said one of them, a boy with a very familiar voice.

"So….nice day…." Said Blaise

"It's snowing." Said Draco. It was lightly snowing, very lightly.

"Nice snow day then." Said Blaise, frowning at him

"Yup," said one of the three, another boy, also sounding familiar. The three were all wrapped up, like the two Slytherin boys, so only their eyes were showing.

"So what were you guys doing in the Hogs Head?" said Blaise

"Nothing….just…nothing…" said the third, another familiar sounding voice but this one feminine.

"Just nothing?" Draco smirked, or at least tried to under all the blankets

"Yes, just nothing," one of the boys said

"Mmmmmm," Blaise nodded "So..." he started to talk to the two boys

"So…." The girl said to Draco

"So…..." he said

"The snow is getting thick…." She said

"Yes it is. I didn't think it was going to snow today." He said

"Snow is so beautiful," she said, looking around at the world, "It always reminds me of my eleventh birthday…..the day I found out I was a witch…."

"Oh? I guess you're a mud—er—muggle-born then." Said Draco. For some reason he actually did want to listen to this girl. She had a nice voice.

"Yes," she nodded slowly

"Why does snow remind you of your birthday?"

"Reasons, mostly because of my cake. Lots of…a…..icing sugar,"

"Ah," he said "You know you look familiar. Seriously, of what I can see of you, it's familiar…."

The girl pushed down her hat and pulled up her scarf so her eyes were covered more.

"What? Can't I know who you are? Do you know who I am?" said Draco

"I do know who you are. I think you'll figure me out soon." She said

She was fixing her hat again. Her hair was in a ponytail and tucked in her hat. A lock of long brown hair fell out of it. Draco regarded it. It was very wavy, but not curly.

The girl noticed him staring at it. She grabbed it and quickly slipped it back into her hat. His eyes widened a bit.

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and tugged at it, "We have to go!" he whispered

"Why?"

"Because I think that Weasley is about to kill you." Said Blaise. He was right. Ron was staring at Malfoy with an angry passion.

"What did I do?" Draco whispered to Blaise as they raced away

"You talked to Granger. Nicely."

"How'd they know it was me? Did you know it was them?" said Draco

"I think that Potter recognized your voice. And yes." Blaise said. They had come to a stop, right outside Hogsmead.

"You know what, Blaise?" said Draco

"What?"

"Thank you, actually."

"Oh….you're welcome!"

"I knew it," Hermione whispered to herself as she watched Malfoy and Zabini run off, "It was his eyes…."

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" Harry said

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"I wanted to stop in Honeydukes…I hear they got a new sweet from Turkey and I wanted to try it out," Ron said.

"Alright, Ron, let's go" said Hermione

The Trio ambled over to the sweet shop. Harry bought Ron some of the Turkish sweets and himself some. Hermione bought herself some Sugar Quills.

"Did you have a good conversation with Zabini?" said Hermione

"I can't believe they tricked us" said Ron

"They didn't _trick_ us, Ronald, you just couldn't recognize them." Hermione said, stealing one of Harrys Turkish sweets.

"Did you recognize Malfoy?" Harry inquired

"Maybe….."

"You recognized Malfoy, and you didn't do anything about him?" Ron said

"Yes. I wanted to see if they were actually trying to start a conversation with regular people."

The boys both nodded slowly, deciding that wasn't important. The threesome had reached the castle. Harry opened the great double-doors to the entrance hall.

Harry and Ron were chatting with Hermione as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. She replied anything they said to her, but her mind was somewhere else.

**A/N: I wonder where Hermione's mind is…...**

**Now that you're done reading I think you should review! Please.**

**Anyway…..be waiting for the next chapter!**


	4. Sleeping and Waking No2 Owls Help

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and such!**

**I was up until about 2:00 AM adding onto this chapter and then finished today…**

**Fluff? I hope not…..probably not….err…..read…. **

Chapter 4: Sleeping and Waking No. 2 (Owls Help)

It was late.

Hermione went up to the owlery to see if she had gotten a letter. She normally came up to the owlery to receive the letters, instead of getting them at usual owl post time because Ron got jealous and both Ron and Ginny got nosy.

The brunette stepped over all the owl droppings and went over to a sort of balcony thing. She leant over the stone railing, looking for the large owl that usually came to deliver the letter. She had really stopped thinking about the sender, but thought it would be rude not to answer the letters; ordinarily she would just answer the letters with only one or two paragraphs…or less.

A large tawny owl flew into the opening of the balcony. Large, but not large enough. Hermione stood there, looking for the owl, for a few minutes. She didn't care if the sender wrote another letter; she just wanted an excuse to get away from everybody.

Hermione was tired. She was tired of studying for the O.W.L.s, which was rare. She was tired of the Slytherins in her room. She was more mentally tired than physically, but she could sure use a good night's sleep. The girls in her dorm always were staying up late talking about who-knows-what and Parkinson snored like a motorbike.

Hermione drew random squiggles on the stone in front of her, breaking the frost. She started at the one wall of the balcony, went out, across, and then in again. As she reached the wall she leaned up against it, watching her breath turn into puffs.

As she stood there a blanket of sleep enveloped her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they just kept closing. And so, leaning against a wall, in the cold, Hermione fell into a deep slumber.

OOO

Draco crept up the stairs to the owlery. He had come to check on his owl, Zeus, who had only one eye.

As he walked into the room he noticed a humongous owl, balanced on Zeus's perch. Poor Zeus was being pushed of a bit. Draco walked up to the owl and tried to shove it off the perch. It just sat there and stared at him.

"Fine, then. I'll take this, because you are doing a horrible job." Said Draco, snatching the letter off of the owls' foot.

The bird just ruffled its feathers a bit.

Draco wasn't going to read the letter. But it was tempting. But he knew it was none of his business. He read the name on the letter. _Hermione Granger._ Interesting. In very small letters it read _from: Viktor Krum._

Draco immediately ripped the letter open, suddenly very interested.

The letter was one to smirk at, definitely. It had phrases and syrupy goo that no one-especially an international Quidditch star- should write….at least to anyone with a life, and Draco was pretty sure that _Viktor Krum_ had one.

At the very end of the letter is said _P.S.-Write back._

"Got a crush, Krum?" Draco smirked and dropped the letter in a large pile of dung. He also hexed the owl that had delivered the letter.

Zeus was hooting enthusiastically at Draco, so were the many other owls in the room.

"What? What do you want? I don't really speak owl….I don't even talk to owls anyway." He said to all the owls. Zeus stretched his wings and started to take flight. The blond chased him, knowing that Zeus could bump into anything dangerous. Being chased was what seemed like the thing that the little black owl wanted. He flew out of the opening to the balcony and landed on the railing.

"What is it?" said Draco. Zeus hopped a bit to the side. Draco saw her about two seconds after that. It was dark, so he couldn't see her that well, but he could tell that it was her. He knelt beside Hermione and saw her mouth chattering because of the cold.

"You're supposed to be smart. Smart isn't falling asleep in freezing weather." He said, putting his fingers on her mouth, which was starting to turn a bit purple. He took of his scarf and rubbed it against itself, to create friction, to make it warmer, "I guess I'm going to have to help you," he said, resting his scarf on her face. But he knew that, surprisingly, he didn't mind helping her.

Draco put his hand behind Hermione's head and propped her on the wall. He took his hand away and tried to see where he could put his hands under her without it being awkward, even if she was asleep. Draco finally put his arm under her back, so that her head would be resting on his shoulder, and the other on hooked below her knees, so they were hanging a bit.

Zeus gave a triumphant hoot and flew back into the owlery. Draco carefully lifted Hermione and followed the owl. All the other birds were hooting animatedly, a few of them looking like little old ladies gossiping.

"What?" Draco snapped, getting annoyed at all the 'little old ladies'. He walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to slip on any ice.

Having Hermione so close was awkward. She was so petite, and slightly curvaceous…..ok not _slightly_.

Draco walked towards the hospital wing. It was almost curfew, so there were no students in the halls. When he was just outside the wing he carefully put Hermione on a bench outside of it.

"Hello! Madame Pomfrey?" Draco called, as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" said the witch, coming out of her office, "You should be in bed, its past curfew."

"I need some Pepper-Up potion, please," said Draco

"Yes, yes. Many catch a cold in this weather. But it doesn't look like you've got a cold." Said Madame Pomfrey, opening a cabinet of medicine

"I….uh…..don't…..it's for someone else." Said Draco

"Ah, here you go, Mister Malfoy, last of the stock." She said, handing him the bottle.

"Thanks," he said, pocketing the potion.

Draco walked out of the hospital wing, and picked Hermione up again. She felt colder. Draco ran up to the Gryffindor tower and laid Hermione on one of the couches. He slowly tried to wake Hermione up. Finally her eyes cracked open.

"Wh….wha….what?" she mumbled still asleep

"Drink this," Draco said, putting the bottle to her lips.

"O…o…ok," she said, taking a sip. She slowly drank an eighth of the potion before Draco pulled it away. She fell right back to sleep.

Draco made Hermione comfortable on cushions and sat across from her, waking her up every few hours for more Pepper-Up Potion. Finally, at about 4:30 A.M., when the last dose of medicine was gone, Draco fell asleep too.

OoOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOoO

Harry and Ron walked into the common room; all ready for class, as is was Monday. Ron spotted it first, turned around, closed his eyes, opened them, and turned around again. It was still there. Ron made a strange noise. Harry turned to him, wanting to know the reason for his odd behavior. He followed his friends gaze and his mouth dropped open.

The thing that they were disturbed by was a sleeping Hermione and an asleep Draco on the same couch. So they weren't even touching, but they were still _close_ to each other. Ron and Harry looked at each other and quickly rushed over to Hermione both shaking her vigorously.

"Why the hell did you fall asleep _near_ Draco Malfoy?" Ron shouted in her ear.

"I did?" she said as she woke up, "Oh, I did."

"Are you sick?" said Harry

"Harry! I didn't mea-"

"No. I mean sick as in ill." Said Harry

"Oh? Do I sound sick?" she said, sounding very stuffed up

"Yes you do," said a sleepy voice "and Weasley, don't shout in the morning. You might wake up an annoyed Draco Malfoy."

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Ron

"I won't, if it wasn't for me, your little girl would have something much worse than a cold." Draco smirked

"What d'y-" Harry started

"It's Monday! Oh, we have to get to class!" Hermione said, starting to jump off the couch. Her friends tried to push her down again, protesting and saying that she was too sick to go to school. She kept struggling against them. She felt something flick her ankle. It was Draco. He flicked her ankle again. Only then did she lie down against.

"Fine, fine, but you better bring me the homework." Hermione said, "I'm going up to my own bed."

As Hermione started to walk towards the girls' dorm steps she noticed the empty bottle of Pepper-Up Potion. She looked at Draco and raised her eyebrow in question. He put on his poker-face and tried not to look into her eyes. She noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Thank you," she mouthed. He simply nodded.

"Now, Malfoy, tell us about how Hermione doesn't have something worse than a cold," Ron growled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for any of us," said Draco, standing up so that he could match Ron's height.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Goodbye," Draco said, pushing Ron and Harry to the side and darting out of the portrait hole. When Draco was outside he sighed, knowing that they weren't going to let the matter drop, no matter what."

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? **

**I used to get annoyed when people were all like 'Review!' but I now understand. Authors live off of the reviews and feedback…PLEASE FEED ME! Hahaha ;)**

**(Watch for another Chapter….)**


	5. Sleeping and Waking No3 Ron Unknowingly

**A/N: Thanks for all the treats you people sent me!**

**AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! **

**I felt like I was rushing into things. You're probably going to like me, dislike me, and then like me again…..**

Chapter 5: Sleeping and Waking No.3 (Ron Unknowingly Helps)

It was dinner time. Hermione had gotten over her cold, but her voice was gone.

Ron and Ginny were bickering over her food.

"Stop. Now." Ginny snapped at her brother, who was shoving mountains of mashed potatoes onto poor Hermione's plate.

"She needs to eat," said Ron "she hasn't eaten since she got sick."

"Compared to you, yes," said Ginny "But for her just enough."

Hermione stared at her plate, which was filled with enough potatoes for a whole legion of starving, dying Great Danes. Ginny started spooning the mashed potatoes onto various plates from the Gryffindor table. The owners of the plates didn't protest because they felt bad for Hermione. Her plate now had a portion of potatoes perfect for her on it.

"She can't only eat mashed potatoes," said Ron, putting pasta on Hermione's plate.

"Pasta doesn't go with mashed potatoes!" said Ginny. Hermione stared at the two. She could pick out her own food.

"So? Its food." Said Ron, putting a few carrots on her plate

"Ew, gross. Ron, that's disgusting. Mashed potatoes, pasta, and carrots?" Ginny shuddered, "Those go horribly together. Why don't you just let Hermione choose her own dinner?"

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Umm….uh…..b-be….uh..." Ron stammered

"Just because she lost her voice, doesn't mean she doesn't have taste buds," Ginny retorted. Hermione kept nodding, but seeing Ron's downcast expression she ate the plate of mismatched food.

"Oh! Look, dessert!" Ron said, just as Hermione was done with her gross dinner. And the same thing happened.

Hermione ended up with a dessert of chocolate ice-cream, lemon meringue pie, and a mince pie. Wait mince pie? Right, Christmas was in a few days' time. Still a not-so-appetizing combination.

Hermione didn't feel so good. At all. All those foods mixed up in her stomach and way too much food all at once.

"Hermione?" said a voice from behind. Harry. He had missed dinner for detention.

She waved feebly at him.

"Are you ok? You don't look that well." He said

"Oh, gosh. You're right Harry." Ginny said, "If only Ron hadn't forced her to eat that much food."

"What? I didn't force her too!" Ron yelled at his sister

"Oh yeah! Well you…influenced her!"

"What? That doesn't make sense! I merely-"

Hermione pushed away from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. She made a beeline to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey rushed towards Hermione when she heard the door slam.

"What is it, girl?" said Madame Pomfrey

"I….uuuhh…" croaked Hermione

"Lost voice? Don't talk, I have some potion for that," said Madame Pomfrey, "And, how about you take this." She handed Hermione a bucket.

Hermione nodded thanks and sat down on a bed that the nurse had gestured too.

"Hello," Said a voice behind her, making her jump, "Calm down it's only me." The speaker was Draco Malfoy.

"O...onl…y…y...ou?" Hermione croaked.

"Whoa, what happened to your voice? Swallow another book?" He said, walking around the bed to face her.

"Hhh…a…ha"

"Don't talk if you can't." Draco said. Hermione watched him carefully. Nothing looked wrong with him. Why was he in the hospital wing?

"I'm guessing that you're looking for your voice in here," Draco said

Hermione nodded

"What about the bucket?" he said, pointing to the pail that she was holding. She shook her head. The sudden movement shook her stomach up a bit. She was feeling sicker and sicker every minute, and for some reason she really didn't want to hurl in front Draco.

"I guess you didn't eat right," he said. Damn.

The doors opened and Ron, Harry, and Ginny hurried in. Watching them made Hermione feel even sicker. When Draco spotted the three Gryffindor's he got up and moved away, not wanting to be punished for being in the mere presence of their friend.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Said Ron "I only just realized that this was where you might be."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"Look, are you OK?" said Harry, pushing his glasses up his nose

Hermione nodded and gestured for them to go.

"Why?" said Ron

"I think it's because she wants us to work on our homework." Said Ginny, winking at her

Hermione nodded again and smiled. She really just didn't want to hear Ron's apologies.

The three left, waving at her.

Draco walked back over and sat on the bed across from the one she was sitting on. Madame Pomfrey was taking a long time with their potions.

A small girl ran into the wing, jumping every few steps, her hair an array of colors. The flying colors and the jerking around made Hermione's stomach rebellious. Her head jerk forward to the bucket. All her dinner ended up in the bottom of the bucket.

She found a towel conveniently placed on the bedside table and wiped her mouth. Hermione looked up at Draco uncertainly. He just shrugged and said, "It's not like it hasn't happened to me, but still…"

Hermione bent her head down again. She noticed that her vomit was gone from the pail. She looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey standing next to her, wand in hand.

"Here you are, Mister Malfoy," she said, handing a bottle of lotion to him, "And for Miss Granger. Just drink the whole container. You will get very sleepy and when you wake up your voice will have returned."

Hermione put the flask to her lips and downed it. The potion felt like silk going down her throat.

Draco was rubbing the ointment that Madame Pomfrey had given him on his wrist. Hermione cocked her head.

"I slipped on some ice," said Draco, noticing her looking at him

Hermione's eyelids drooped as she nodded…..again.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said, walking back towards Hermione, "You can use the bed and Mister Malfoy I need a favor from you."

"Yes?" said Draco

"I have a big problem to look after, so could you stay here and watch Miss Granger for me. I need you to make sure that she sleeps peacefully. Please."

"Wh-wh-wha? I can't- I mean….what?" he stuttered "I'm not- I can't…um..."

"Please, Mister Malfoy, you're the only student in here."

"I'm not the best-"

"Please."

"Fine," he shrugged, thinking the opposite of his protests

"Thank you, now I must go…" Madame Pomfrey said, rushing back to her 'problem'.

Hermione's eyes widened when her brain, slow from the medicine, processed what was happening. Draco noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, remember a few nights ago?" he said, making her remember the falling-asleep-in-the-cold-and-getting-_only-_ a-cold-because-of-Draco-Malfoy incident thing.

The potion was making Hermione really, really sleepy. Without being able to even lie down on the bed she fell asleep, her whole upper body slouching forward.

Draco looked at the crooked Hermione and sighed. The girls' perfect posture would be ruined. Draco went around the bed and sat back to back with her. Reaching his arms behind him he straightened Hermione up so that her full back was touching his. Draco fell asleep.

And so, the two were sound asleep using each other for support.

Sometime during the night Madame Pomfrey came to tell Draco that he could go back to his dorm. On seeing the peaceful teenagers she sighed tiredly and said, "Let's just hope that I don't get 'blamed' for this." and walked out.

Another time during the night Hermione's arms hooked themselves around Draco's. Draco reacted to this by sighing serenely.

OOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOO

Hermione woke up. Her eyes were still closed, but her mind was awake. The first thing she felt was warmness on her back. Body heat. She realized that she was sitting up, leaning against someone. Her chocolate eyes opened. She found that her elbows were hooked around whoevers.

Hermione bent her head backwards, and because she was much shorter than the person 'behind' her she could easily see the back of their head.

Hermione bent as far as she could and saw a platinum blond head, hunched forward in sleep.

"Malfoy? Malfoy!" she shouted, "Oh, hey my voice is back. Malfoy!"

"Mmmmrrrr" was the response she got. Hermione tried to unhook herself from him but failed. He was strong, even in his sleep.

"Wake your stupid self up!" she screamed in his ear.

"Did you just call me stupid, mudblood?" he said as he woke up.

"Yes! Now let go of my arms!"

"No." he said, squeezing her arms against his sides

"Ow, Malfoy that hurts!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said sarcastically, "How about this." He took her hands and flipped her _over _his head. Hermione was _flying over his head. _He was still holding her hands as she spun her. She landed on the floor hard.

"What. The. Hell?" she shrieked

"Nothing the hell," he shrugged

"Do you want me to hit you again? That means touching, by the way." She said with a fake smile

Draco looked down at his hands, which were still holding hers, "You think I mind touching you? You obviously have short-term memory loss." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just an eye roll? Have you lost your voice again?" he said with fake sympathy in his voice.

"You just admitted that you like me." Said Hermione

"I didn't." Draco replied, pulling his hands away from hers.

"You're impossible."

"You're unbearable."

"You're a ferret."

"That means you're a beaver."

"Oh, so you don't remember super-sizing my teeth? The Yule Ball?" said Hermione, smiling widely.

"Never mind." Said Draco, remembering the torturous night of watching her and Krum

"Still impossible."

"Still unbearable."

Draco got up of the bed and stepped up close to Hermione, smirking down at her. Hermione looked up at him. He was about a head and a half taller than her. He took another step towards her. Hermione's eyes widened. She took sidestepped him and headed out of the hospital wing.

"Goodbye!" she said over her shoulder to him. She didn't notice the look in Draco's eyes as she walked out.

**A/N:I promise I'll have the next chapter in soon!**

**( I don't know what Poppy P. was getting 'blamed' for…maybe…)**

**Now please give me some delicacies (ya know….reviews…)**

**Side A/N: I put a lot of '…..' in here…. See! I did it again!**


	6. Sleeping and Waking No4 Pansy Unknowingl

**A/N: People say that now that Harry Potter 7.2 is over Harry Potter is over…..LIARS! It makes me mad that they think that because HP will always, always, always, **_**always**_** live on.**

**This could also be called the 'Of Course' chapter…**

Chapter 6: Sleeping and Waking No. 4 (Pansy Unknowingly Helps)

_About a week ago. Ginny is in Hermione's room to see about some pajamas that a girl from the year before had left in her dorm._

_Ginny stared at Hermione. The brunette was getting ready for bed. She had on a nightdress. It was small and tight. And perfect._

"_Ugh, I cannot wear this." Said Hermione, looking at herself in the mirror_

"_Why? It looks great. Is it because it flatters you? Little Miss Modest." said Ginny_

_Hermione glared at her, "No…..it's the color….."_

"_But it's a pretty red."_

"_Yeah…..I just don't think red is my color." Hermione said, slipping into the bathroom to change._

_She came out of the bathroom wearing her red flannel pajama shirt and pants. Ginny knew she was going to have to fix this._

Ginny walked into her room, ready to wrap the gift she had just gotten Hermione. It was a wonderful little present.

The red-head had been watching her best friend and the smirking Slytherin since the Slytherin's had to move into the Gryffindor dorms. She had gone to check on Hermione and had seen them in the hospital wing, linked together by the elbows.

The Christmas gift for Hermione was going to be perfect if she fell asleep near Malfoy again.

Ginny sat down on her bed and folded the present into a nice little parcel and then wrapped it with Gryffindor red wrapping paper. The exact opposite color of the gift inside.

They would be moving into the Slytherin dorms in about two weeks after Christmas.

Ginny laid the parcel at the foot of her bed with all her other presents so the house-elves would pick it up and give it to Hermione. She was exited at how her friend would react to the present. Probably it would be a bad reaction but she would cover it up with a tight smile. Then, Ginny knew, Hermione would get curious about the present and would use it. Then, hopefully, she would keep using it and throw away her other one…ones.

Excitement filled the room as Lavender and Parvati rushed in, always ready to tell the younger girls the latest gossip. Especially Ginny.

"Collin Creevey got trapped under some mistletoe with Astoria Greengrass. They couldn't walk away from it until they had kissed. I feel sorry for the little bloke." Burbled Lavender

"Fred and George probably put a spell on the mistletoe. New product I guess." Said Ginny

"Well, it should make this Christmas interesting and intimate." Said Parvati

"Yup," nodded Ginny "guess what I got Hermione for Christmas."

"What?" Lavender said, suddenly bored

"Well you can't say anything. Come close and I'll whisper it in your ear." Ginny said. The two older girls leaned in close, wondering why a girl like Ginny would want to tell them about a Christmas present.

She said what it was. Every detail.

"Why would you get her that?" Lavender said snootily

"I can't tell you that yet," said Ginny

"Oh, well, bye then." Said the other girls, getting up and walking out, all dry of something good to chatter about.

Ginny sighed. Tomorrow it would be only one more day till Christmas, and she had only bought one gift.

OooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOooO

"Draco, what do you want for Christmas?" said Blaise, leaning over the edge of his bunk-bed.

"Mmmrrrrrrr. Blaise, it's late. Go. To. Bed." Draco mumbled

"It's not that late. Only, like, about –"

"I don't want to know what time it is." Said Draco, turning his back on Blaise

The Italian leaned over his bed more and blew into Draco's face. Draco grabbed his pillow and smacked Blaise in the face.

"What? I just want to know what you want for Christmas." Said Blaise, leaning even more over the bed and stretching his arms over towards Draco

"You still haven't gotten Christmas presents?" said Draco, turning to face his annoying friend, "Christmas is only about a day away."

"Yeah, so?" said the Italian, leaning over so far that he fell of his bunk, emitting a seven-year-old girl sounding scream. The other boys in the dormitory woke up and started to yell at Blaise. Draco jumped down from his bed and put both of his hands on either side of the Weasels head, squeezing his head.

"What, Malfoy?" he snapped, turning around

"Nothing Weasel. Just that your red head is annoying. So annoying that I can't sleep, in fact." Smirked Draco

"Malfoy!" Weaslebee shouted, taking a few steps towards the blond, "You twitchy little ferret. Hey, what happened with Hermione again? Hex you to an inch of death? Figures, you are a coward."

"Better run, Weasley. Better run down to your ickle mudblood girlfriend." Draco smirked

Ron started to advance on Draco. He ran downstairs, the redhead in his wake.

"Can't catch me, can you?" he shouted behind his shoulder.

He ran into the common room…..and bumped into something…someone.

Draco and the someone fell onto the floor; the someone was on top of him for a second and then rolled off with a squeak.

OooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOooO

Pansy Parkinson leaned over the bathroom sink, washing off all the makeup on her face. She studied her face, sniffing at how pretty she thought she was. Pansy didn't know why her Drakie was starting to ignore her. Was he looking at Astoria Greengrass? Or was it some Gryffindor girl? She doubted it. There was no Gryffindor good enough for Drakie.

"Parkinson!" someone was banging on the door, waiting to take a shower. Probably the shabby, ugly Gryffindor poodle…. that Pansy was jealous of.

"What? I don't want to have pimples when I wake up." she sneered at the door.

"To late for no pimples. Now….OPEN THE DOOR!" the Mudblood shouted

"I won't." answered Pansy. She was going to have to do something about that remark.

"Hey, Parkinson. Hear this?" there was a small tap on the door, "That's my wand, ready to hex you when you come out of that bathroom if you don't hurry up."

Pansy squealed and threw open the door, running out with her precious makeup. Hermione smiled and twirled her wand in between her finger as she walked into the bathroom, "Thank you. I know you're not welcome."

Pansy heard the water being turned on. She knew that if she messed with the Gryffindor she would probably be jinxed into yesterday. It would be so worth it though. Especially worth it because Pansy suspected the Mudblood of taking some of Draco's attention away from her.

The Slytherin dumped all her makeup on her bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom with her wand. She heard the shower water being turned off.

Pansy tossed the door open, ran inside the bathroom and then closed the door again. Granger was standing there, in only her pajama pants, staring at Pansy's sudden entrance.

"Ha! Ha! Got you now, Mudblood." Said Pansy, quivering in fear as she flicked her wand at Granger.

Every drop of water on Hermione's body turned to ice. Her hair now had tiny icicles in it. Her bare skin was freezing…literally.

"PARKINSON!" she screamed, chasing Pansy out of the bathroom, grabbing her jacket to cover up her half-naked self.

Pansy ran down to the common room, scared to death and feeling satisfied. Pansy circled the common room once and raced up the stairs again, listening for Granger. Pansy cried in triumph, thinking she had lost Granger.

Ooo

Hermione pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she chased the attention-craving Slytherin. As they sprinted down the stairs Hermione frantically tried to zip her coat up, afraid that there would be someone in the common room.

And, of course, there was. And, of course, she bumped into him, bumped her head, AND…..fell asleep...or unconscious.

Draco stared at the unconscious Hermione. Of course, it was her who had fallen on him.

He noticed that her coat was half-zipped up. Draco scrunched his nose up, smirked, and did a un-Draco like thing (especially with Hermione) - zipped her jacket back up.

The Weasel was gone. Probably had hurried off when Draco had fallen. Good.

The blond picked Hermione up and put her on a couch. He sat next to her. Hermione shivered and curled up to Draco. Where her hair touched his him he went cold. He looked curiously at her hair. It had little drops of ice in it.

Draco didn't have his wand because he had just been in bed…._trying_ to sleep, so he started picking the ice crystals out of the brunettes' hair. Eventually he fell asleep.

OoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooo

Hermione's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was….her own hair. A long brown tendril….over Draco Malfoy .He was still fast asleep.

Hermione recalled the night before and quickly checked that her coat was covering her bare self. It was zipped up. She let out a sigh.

Hermione slowly got off of the couch.

"Stop it." Said the voice of, of course, Draco

"What?" she said, turning to face him. He was still in a sleepy position, in a sleepy state.

"Stop it." He said again.

"Stop what?" she snapped

"I don't know. Stop _it._" He said

"I can't stop whatever if I don't know what _it_ is."

"I can't tell you if _I_ don't know."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Because I want to figure out what _it_ is,"

"This is annoying."

"I know." Draco sighed.

"Why are we still talking?" said Hermione

"I have no idea…..now go away." Said Draco, stretching his arms out in front of him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stair to her room.

Draco stared at her as she left, still wondering what _it_ was.

**A/N: So? I think I know what it is...well of course I do...I'm the author.**

**As always, look out for Chapter 7….and this one will come sooner...**

**And, of course, review please. ;)**


	7. S and W No5 P&P predicament

**A/N: I will be gone from FanFiction for about a week so dont freak, okay?**

Chapter 7: Sleeping and Waking No. 5 (Pixie&PJ Predicament)

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny shouted gleefully at her dorm the moment she woke up. The girls left in her dorm ignored her and turned in their half-sleep. The red-head jumped out of her bed and ripped open her presents quickly, hoping to get downstairs to ask Hermione about her presents.

Running downstairs Ginny crashed into her brothers.

"Watch it there." Said Fred

"Wouldn't want you to run into anybody." Said George

"Wouldn't want you to get caught-"

"Under any of our Magic-"

"Mistletoe with a boy."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Speaking of that, could I borrow a sprig?"

"As long as you're not using it on yourself." Said George

"Guuuys!" Ginny whined "Please. It's not for me. It's for Hermione."

"Getting into mischief? I thought we had taught you better." Said Fred

"As long as you tell us what you're going to do."

"Fine, come here." Ginny said. The twins leaned forward and Ginny whispered her little plan into their ears.

"Very genius, li'l sister." Said Fred

"But are you sure you're correct?" said George

"Positive."

"Ok, here's the mistletoe." Fred handed her a sprig.

"You just carry it around?" Ginny said, pocketing the mistletoe

"Yes," said George, shrugging

"Alright, well, thanks." She said, running to breakfast.

"Hey, Fred, did you just give her a normal twiglet of mistletoe?" said George when their youngest sibling was out of earshot.

"I dunno." Fred shrugged

"I think you did."

"So? If we know Malfoy,"

"It won't really matter."

George and Fred looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't you think we should 'warn' Hermione, I mean, Malfoy isn't really the perfect-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

The twins nodded and started planting their Christmas traps.

OoooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOooo

"Hey, why didn't you go home for Christmas?" Blaise said to his blond friend

"I just told my parents that I wanted to stay at Hogwarts this year again. They were pretty mad." Said Draco over his coffee

"Oh. I didn't go home because my mom is off with some new chap. I feel sorry for the guy." Said Blaise

"Isn't that your reason for every Christmas?" Draco said.

"I have a Christmas present for you, by the way." Said Blaise, reaching underneath the table to retrieve the little gift wrapped box.

"Um…..why didn't you just send it through regular Christmas mail?" said Draco

"Because I only got it last night, ya'know, night after you-"

"Whatever, just give it."

Blaise handed Draco present. Draco slowly opened it…

"How did...BLAISE!" Draco yelled, throwing Hermione's jacket on the table.

"Calm down, mate. I just asked her nicely and she gave it to me." Shrugged Blaise

"She just gave it to you?"

"Ok, no…..I sort of got Pansy to steal it from her. Pansy will do anything to get on Grangers nerves."

"And why would I want Grangers jacket?"

"Well, you told me that she was nak-"

"Get your head out of the gutter." Said Draco, throwing a piece of bacon at the Italian

"Speak for yourself." Said Blaise

"Don't need to. Already enough gossip going around these halls." Draco said

"Look, it's not what the jacket tou-" Blaise stopped because of the look Draco was giving him.

Blaise smiled "Sorry, I'm just testing your reactions. Anyway, it's not the jacket that counts. It's in the one of the pockets."

"You looked through her pockets!" Draco groaned

"No…..I just thought there might be something interesting in there." Said Blaise

Draco rolled his eyes but picked Hermione's jacket up and reached into the right pocket. He pulled out an old Toothflossing Stringmints wrapper (This got a "Nice breath, ne?" from Blaise and Blaise got a flick in the head from Draco.), not what they were looking for. Draco reached into the other pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Blaise cried, clapping his hands

"Fine, Childish," Draco said. He unfolded the parchment and read it. Blaise tried to snatch the parchment out of Draco's hands but Draco just hexed him distractedly.

"Can't I read it?"

"No, it's my Christmas present."

"Technically, it's not."

"Shut up."

Draco studied the page again. He spotted something unsystematically jotted down on the page. It made him choke on a piece of dust….which is not a very easy thing to do.

The parchment had random equations and doodles on it. The thing that had made Draco choke on a considerably small piece of dust would be confusing to anyone who hadn't been in the room when he and Hermione had the conversation about…_it_. The only people who had been in the room were the two of them.

The thing that _had_ made Draco gag on mentioned dusk speck was what looked like she had figured out whatever 'it' was. And Draco still didn't know. Hermione's weird little 'diagram' was confusing. Extremely confusing. All Draco could figure out was 'it' circled by a heart and then a question mark. Underneath the heart and question mark and 'it' was a sentence. "Is Malfoy in….?". What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Hey, Granger!" shouted Draco, walking up behind the Golden Trio

"What do you want, Malfoy?" sighed Hermione, turning around to face him.

"It's not what _I _want. It's what you want." He said, flashing his smirk

"Fine, what do _I_ want?" she said

"Your jacket"

"Oh, well…um…" said Hermione.

"How did you get her jacket!" Ron snapped

"None of your business," smirked Draco, knowing that would get on the Weasels nerves.

"But it is _my_ business. So tell me." Hermione retorted

"Remember that time when you weren't wear-"

"I know you didn't get it from that…time. Tell me. And give me my jacket." Said Hermione, reaching out for her coat

"Like I said, I'm not going to tell you. I don't have a reason to." Draco said, raising his arm so she had to jump for her jacket

"I don't see a reason not to." The brunette said

"Reason is that I don't want to tell you." Said Draco

"Just give it." Said Hermione

"No."

"Malfoy," Ron said threateningly. Harry also glowered at Draco a bit.

"Tell your friends to calm down. This isn't between them." Smirked Draco

"He's right. Just go back to the dormitories, okay." Said Hermione

"No, Hermione, we wo-"

"Just go." She said, waving her hands at them. The two boys gave her questioning looks, but headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, trusting Hermione knew what she was doing.

"Malfoy, give me my jacket."

"Say the magic word."

"Fine, _Confri-_"

"NOT that magic word. I don't feel like having my guts all over the walls." He said.

Hermione was about to retort when Draco pulled her into a corner.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!" she snapped, pulling her arm out of the blondes grasp.

"Looks like you figured out what _it_ is." Said Draco

"Why is it that important?"

"It's not. I just think that _it_ is something that I shouldn't be….feeling. I mean, who has feelings that they don't know what they are?"

"Everybody. Wait is _it_ a feeling?"

"Yes. I think so. Why?"

"Because that means…..Do you love Parkinson or Greengrass? Or are starting to?"

"What? Why are you asking?" Draco said

"Never mind. Just are you falling in love with either of them?"

"No. That's disgusting. I actually hate them."

"Surprise, surprise." Hermione said sarcastically, "But this means that…" Hermione had an impossible idea running through her big brain. He had said 'Stop it' to her, which meant that she was the one who he was…That was too much to think about, besides, it wasn't likely.

"You know what _it_ is, don't you." Said Draco, his voice pulling Hermione out of her thoughts

"No, no, never mind. Just leave it, okay?" she said hurriedly, "Now give me my jacket. Please."

"Tell me and I'll give it to you. But, I think I want to keep this jacket. It's soft." He said, rubbing the fabric on his arms.

Hermione huffed and walked away, hexing Draco as she did and grabbing her jacket.

OooOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Hermione opened her last Christmas present and gasped. Inside was a small nightdress. Silk. And in _Slytherin_ green. What the hell was Ginny thinking? And where did she get the money for silk?

Hermione was a sensible girl and knew she wouldn't ever wear something like this to bed. But it was tempting. Too tempting.

She checked to make sure that the other girls were asleep. Hermione lifted the silk, sexy, _Slytherin_ PJs out of the box and slipped them on. To her surprise she looked good in it. Even if it _was_ Slytherin green.

Hermione twirled around in the pajamas and decided to go downstairs to – she couldn't believe she was going to do this – thank Ginny. She hoped Ginny was downstairs.

As Hermione crept down the stairs the silk brushed against her skin, making her shiver. Ginny wasn't downstairs, but Hermione decided to stay down and enjoy the fire.

oOo

Ginny stuffed a pixie into the mistletoe sprig, hoping that it would chase Malfoy when it saw him. Just a special little spell that specifies the person that the pixie needs to chase.

oOo

Draco ran downstairs, trying to get away from a pixie that had jumped out of a bit of mistletoe and was chasing him. The pixie circled his head once and then dove down onto Hermione's head. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the PJs that Hermione was wearing. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that Draco was only wearing boxers, his muscles from Quidditch showing.

"Um…..." said Draco

The pixie in Hermione's hair decided that this was going nowhere, so it decided to cast a little pixie sleeping spell on both of them.

**Review!**


	8. S and W No6

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaack! Thank you for being patient. When I got home I kept telling myself "STOP PROCRASTINATING" and look. A chapter in only 3 hours.**

Chapter 8: Sleeping and Waking No. 6: A Small Dose of Explanations (and A Threat) / ****

Draco woke up because of a horrible scream. It was, of course, a girl with a crush. The Slytherin girl ran upstairs to tell all her friends and other girls with a crush.

Why had she yelped? Draco looked around and immediately found the reason. He was on the floor (why was he on the floor?) in a sleeping position. The reason for the squeal was not him sleeping on the floor, but who else was sleeping on the floor.

Hermione was curled up against Draco, still sleeping and still wearing _those_ PJs. As he watched her she let out a contented little sigh. Draco knew that a bad little rumor was about to start buzzing around Hogwarts, flying the wrong ideas into the wrong people's minds.

Draco started to get up but found that Hermione's left arm was tightly wrapped around his right arm. He started to gently pull his arm away from her when a certain couple of Gryffindor boys came into the common room.

"What in bloody hell are you doing to Hermione." Said Weasley when he saw Draco touching his sleeping friend

"Pulling my arm away from her. She is actually holding on very tightly." Said Draco, matter-of-factly

"Why is she even on the floor with you, holding onto you?" said Harry, walking around a sofa to get a full view of the two. Harrys jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw that Draco was shirtless and Hermione was wearing something that she would never wear. Ever.

Where Ron was standing he could only see Hermione and Draco's heads. He saw Harry's expression and quickly came to see what he was staring at.

Ron went red with anger and embarrassment. He started sputtering and got out his wand to curse Draco. At that moment Hermione woke up suddenly, sitting up and letting go of Draco's arm. She looked around and blurted, "This definitely, absolutely, positively, certainly not what it looks like!"

"Really!" shouted Ron "Because what it looks like is not good."

"I promise you guys," said Hermione "I don't know why I'm on the floor with Malfoy. I'm only wearing this because your sister sent this to me, Ron. I thought she was down here so I came down to show her. Then Malfoy showed up shirtless with a pixie, then I think I fell asleep."

"Very true." Said Draco "Now I have to go fix a ridiculous rumor." He glared at Hermione in her sexy _pajamas_.

Draco got off the floor and ran up to his dorm to change.

"So, Hermione" said Harry "Are you okay?"

"You guys shouldn't worry that much," she said, getting off the ground, "I can look after myself."

"That's why we had to save you from the evil clutches of Malfoy." Said Ron

"Ronald, you didn't save me and I wasn't in his evil clutches." She said "I think…..I know you're overthinking this. Now, please excuse me so I can change into something more decent."

"Alright," the boys said, watching Hermione walk up the stairs. When she got to the middle step she turned around, "If you want to hurt Ginny, feel free, okay?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron nodded solemnly.

As Hermione opened the door to her dorm and gulped. The whole room was filled with Slytherin girls, chattering amongst themselves and with Parkinson. Her Gryffindor roommates were looking sleepy and confused.

"What is going on?" said Hermione. All the Slytherins turned their heads towards her. They stared at her coldly.

"What is going on?" said Parkinson, stepping bravely towards Hermione, "Yes, what is going on between you and Drakie?"

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione. The brunette scanned the Slytherin girls. She realized that they were Draco's 'fan girls'. Oh, great. What now?

"This morning I saw you and Draco on the floor of the common room." Said a short girl "You were sleeping together. You were wearing that and him shirtless." A few girls sighed pathetically at the mention of Draco topless.

"Scheiße." Hermione said under her breath. Why, why, why? This was not good.

"Spill it, Mudblood." Said Parkinson

"Look, I have no idea why I was sleeping next to Malfoy, half-naked, okay? So leave it." Explained Hermione, "I actually want to change out of this. By the way, if any of you decide to tell anyone about this sleeping thing I will be glad to put you in the hospital wing, understand?"

The room went quiet and a few of the girls nodded, all of them scared of Hermione. The Slytherin girls started to leave. When the room was empty Hermione stared at Pansy, "Anything else to say?"

Parkinson shook her head and ran down to breakfast.

Hermione grabbed some clothes for that day and went into the bathroom to change out of the troublesome (and, even though Hermione hadn't figured it out, helpful) PJs.

OOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

"Something is definitely up with Hermione," said Ron

"Maybe she's decided that she doesn't need us anymore." Sniffled Harry

"Oh?" whispered Ron

"I don't want Hermione to leave us." snuffled Harry

"'Mione?" whimpered Ron

"Hey guys! There was a bit of a 'situation' in the dorm." Said Hermione, bouncing towards them

"Don't leave us Hermione!" cried the boys as she came up to them

"What has gotten into you two?" she said "If this is about Malfoy I already told you this morning…"

"It's not. Please don't abandon us."

"What are you talking about?" she said, confused "You know I love you guys like brothers, so don't worry, okay?" she slung her arms around their shoulders and the trio calmly walked to a very late breakfast.

OooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooo

It was time to pack up for moving into the Slytherin dorms. Hermione finished up her homework and opened her trunk, which was empty. She sighed at the emptiness of it and started to open some drawers to get out her clothing.

Shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, underwear, shoes, socks, and pajamas. Packed.

All the stuff from the bathroom. Packed.

And, finally, a very large stack of books (Muggle and Wizarding). Packed.

As she put the books into her trunk she counted them of in her head. She got to what would be number 29. It wasn't there. She remembered leaving it in the common room the night before.

Hermione got up and went downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she tripped over a step and rolled down the staircase, hitting her head a couple of times.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOooo

Draco was looking for the bag that he carried his school stuff in. He last remembered having it in the library. It was past curfew but he couldn't just leave it in the library. There was something important in there.

He walked downstairs and when he was on the second to last step he heard a little shriek and a few thumps coming from the girls' staircase. He realized straightaway that it was a certain Gryffindor girlie.

He strode over to the bottom of the steps. There Hermione was, unconscious. He knelt down next to her and saw a very large bruise starting to form on her forehead.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her over to an armchair, not thinking about the way that an armchair only holds one person. He sat down with her in his lap, brushing her chestnut locks away from her face.

Hermione's pretty face was bruised on her forehead. Where her head had hit the stairs the most was a big bruise.

Draco then did something that he would have never done. Would have never done (not never would do).

He bent down and gave her a really small kiss on her bruise.

Draco then tried to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to think about what he had just done.

He only drifted off many hours later.

OooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooo

"Malfoy?" said Hermione sleepily "Why am I on your lap?"

"Because, Granger, I had to 'save' you from sleeping on the cold stone floor and then getting trampled." Said Draco, looking down at the drowsy Hermione

"Why do you care?" she said

"I don't." he said

"Then you are really confusing." Said Hermione, sitting up

"Oh, really?" he said, shifting a bit

"Yes, really." Said Hermione, hopping off Draco's lap,

"Why were you on the floor, knocked out in the first place?" questioned the blond

"Because I was coming down to look for a book," said Hermione, picking up mentioned book

"Right," said Draco

"Why are you down here?" said Hermione

"I _was_ going to the library," said Draco. Hermione nodded, held the book to her and ran off.

Draco closed his eyes and started to think about the thing he had done last night.

**A/N: See the ****? Four letters….starts with k…..**

**Please Review!**


	9. S and W No7 Sardined

**A/N: I went to a concert yesterday night. It was so awesome!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and such ;) Now…..read on!**

Chapter 9: Sleeping and Waking No. 7. Slytherin Sardine (+ Gryffindor)

Hermione dragged her trunk behind her as she entered the Slytherin common room. It was much like the Gryffindor one but green and silver. Harry and Ron were lagging behind, saying that they were allergic to the colors. She watched all the happy Slytherins making themselves at home in their own territory.

It seemed like it would be cold in the dungeons but it was a comfortable temperature because of the multiple fires.

Hermione followed the oldest female prefect down a long corridor to the girl's dorms. Hermione opened and took a few seconds to look around. She closed the door again. Hermione braced herself and opened the door again.

All the walls in the room were plastered with posters of wizarding bands, celebrities, and Quidditch idols. How was she going to sleep with all these posters around her? She walked over to a bunk that was supposed to be hers. Hermione unpacked her trunk into a small chest of drawers that had been provided for her. Finally she waved her wand and made all the staring posters disappear. She knew that the Slytherin girls were going to have her head that night. She needed a substitute place to sleep for the night.

Hermione emptied her trunk completely and then put a charm on it that would make in stretch and widen. It was now as big as a double bed. She pulled all the blankets on her bed and a few pillows off her bed. She took some of the blankets and made a soft padding in the bottom of her trunk and then some blankets to cover her and a pillow for her head.

Hermione struggled with pulling her trunk into the common room. She pushed it into a corner where not many people would notice it.

Hermione knew that the girls who owned the posters would probably decide to forget the fact that they were all gone by the next night. So sleeping in her trunk would be temporary. Not even temporary, less than temporary.

The students had started to head to bed, tired from a day of hard work. Hermione sat on top of her trunk and read by the light of her wand.

OooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Draco rushed into his room and mentally hugged everything in there (besides anything Gryffindor, Weasley, for example.) It was good to be back in his own space, even if he had to share it with the annoying enemies.

He walked towards his own bed and pulled back the covers, wanting to fall asleep in its comfortableness. There were water balloons under the covers. What the hell?

His eyes immediately started glaring at Weaslebee. The red-head shrugged.

"Why, Weasel?" said Draco

"Because I'm afraid that you are getting too comfortable in your own zone. I'm afraid that you might attack me during the night." Said Weasley

"You got your wish, Weasley. I will attack you during the night, but it will be when you're least expecting it. A few days, weeks, even months. Or maybe I won't strike in the nighttime." Smirked Draco, reaching towards the balloons. When his hand just barely brushed one of them it popped.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to sleep in your own bed."

"Watch it, okay?" said Draco, huffily walking out of his room and down the corridor into the common room

He noticed the light of a _lumos _spell in the corner of the room. He walked towards it and realized it was Granger, reading on her trunk. That was one big case, almost as big as his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he said

"Reading. Parkinson is out for my head tonight." She replied, looking up from her book

"I have water balloons in my bed because of Weaslebee." Draco said

Hermione put her book down and said, "Where will you sleep?"

"I dunno…..on a couch?" said Draco

"I'm sleeping in my trunk," she said, patting the trunk

"Smart." said Draco sarcastically

"Shut up."

"Why? I'm in my own territory now and have a freedom to say all I like. I could tell you to shut up and you would have to do it."

"Just because I'm sleeping in the Slytherin dorms doesn't mean you have dominion over me, and don't you dare say anything about my blood." She snapped

"Wasn't planning on daring," shrugged Draco

"Go away," said Hermione

"Why should I?" said Draco smugly

"Because I'm trying to read in peace, which is hard to do with you standing there staring at me." Said Hermione matter-of-factly

Draco mentally chastised himself for being somewhat obvious, "Well, Granger, you can't make me move."

"Wanna bet? I have my wand you know." She said

"Oh…er…right." Said Draco taking a step back

"GRANGER!" a shriek from down the girl's corridor got their attention. Pansy Parkinson.

"It seems she has figured out that I destroyed her posters." Said Hermione

"MALFOY!" came a yell from down the boy's corridor. Ronald Weasley.

"It seems he has decided to touch his bunk." Said Draco (he had rigged Ron's bunk with traps)

"I need somewhere to hide," said Hermione, too tired to deal with Pansy. She opened her trunk and started to climb in. Draco watched her and decided it was the only thing he could do. He ran and jumped into Hermione's trunk.

"No way, Malfoy," Hermione whispered as the lid closed. The trunk was completely dark and she and Draco were pressed close together.

"Yes way, Granger. Unless you want Parkinson and Weasley to kill us you're going to have to cooperate." Said Draco

"Fine,"

"You think I want to be in here?"

"Sshhh! They might hear you."

"Why is this so small?"

"Maybe the charm is wearing off. I can't make it bigger because I can't reach my wand."

"Maybe we should just try sleeping," whispered Draco, making himself comfortable

"I guess so…" said Hermione

They lay silent for a few minutes and finally Hermione's breathing got even and steady, she had fallen asleep. Draco had his eyes open and was just staring into the dark. His eyes had adjusted slightly and he could see that Hermione's eyes were closed.

"You know that day that I called you a mudblood?" Draco whispered, making sure Hermione was asleep, "I didn't necessarily want to. It was just something I was taught all my life by my father and Aunt Bellatrix. So don't think I always hated you."

Hermione breathed in sharply and Draco feared that she had heard him. She just sighed and then kept on breathing steadily.

Draco thought hard about what he had done on the night she had fallen down the stairs. He put his hand behind her head and planted a light kiss on the forehead again.

He stroked her hair a few times and then fell into a slumber.

OoooOOOOooooooOOOOOooo

"Where do you think Hermione is?" said Harry

"I have no idea," said Ron

"She would never usually sleep in on a school day," said Harry

"Maybe she's still in her room?" said Ron

"I don't think so…." Said Harry

The two boys walked back into the Slytherin common room to look for their friend.

"I wonder where Malfoy slept yesterday," said Harry

"Who cares, but good idea about kicking him into the top bunk again," said Ron "He deserved it, for everything."

"Now we just need to get Zabini to move into the top bunk so I can have to bottom one again." Said Harry

Harry and Ron didn't like sleeping on the top bunk, so while Malfoy was gone they had moved Ron's stuff onto the bottom bed and were planning to move Zabini out of the bottom so Harry could get the top.

"Do you think Hermione is still in her dorm?" said Ron

"I dunno…." Said Harry

They searched the common room with their eyes and still didn't find their friend. Ron saw her trunk and pointed it out to Harry. They just shrugged.

OooOOOooo

Hermione tried to stretch out when she woke up but couldn't. She found her left arm was stuck on one side of her and her other arm couldn't move.

"Stop poking me, Granger." Said Draco when he felt her trying to stretch

"Oh, right. _You're_ here." She said

"Just open the lid so we can get out of here." Said Draco

Hermione un-stuck her arms and reached up and pushed the lid open. Draco could now see Hermione. She sat up and then stood up, pushing her skirt down a bit. Draco got out after her.

"Wow. You look like you've been playing roughly with something...or someone." Said Draco. The brunette's hair was all over the place and her clothes were mussed up and wrinkled.

Hermione attempted to straighten her clothes and hair, "Help me here!" she snapped. Draco sighed and started to fix her messy hair.

"Looks like the same to me." The blond said. Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened her skirt again.

"You might want to work on yourself too, Malfoy," she said giving him a little fake smile and then prancing towards Harry and Ron

"Whoa!" said Harry "What happened to you? It looks like you got in a tussle with something."

"Oh?" she said "Uh…yeah….Malfoy…right."

"What happened?" said Ron as they started to walk to class

"He attacked me….? So did you guys sleep well?" she said, avoiding the subject of Malfoy

"Yeah," said Ron "Made Malfoy run away."

"Right, sure you did." She fluffed her hair a bit and started tucking her shirt in

"Did you sleep in your clothes?"

"Yes, I did." She said. They walked into their Charms class and took their seats.

OoooOOOOoooo

Draco sat on his bed with his head on his hands. He had to get Hermione sardined in a box – preferably a smaller one – more often.

**A/N: Mwahaha! **

**Shooooooo…Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. S and W No8 Electric Chess

**A/N: All your reviews were awesome!**

**Something That Will Make Sense Later: A Nix (also spelled Neck, Nixe, and Nyx.) is a water creature...look it up.**

**Now go ahead and read!**

Chapter 10: Sleeping and Waking No. 8 Shocking Chess / The Daytime.

Hermione sat at lunch and chattered with her friends. She was happy, even though sleeping hadn't been the greatest. Ron stuffed himself while Ginny looked on in disgust.

Hermione cut up some of her potatoes and scooped some into her mouth. She felt like someone was staring at her. Hermione looked up and saw the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy looking intently at her. Weird.

"So, Hermione," said Harry "Will you help me with the Transfiguration homework, please."

"Sure, Harry," she replied, trying to ignore the eyes of the Slytherin

"Great, thanks Hermione," said Harry

Hermione nodded and carried on eating. Those eyes. It was like he was trying to get her to look at him. Hermione stared right back into his eyes, almost challenging him. It wasn't a staring contest. It was different, more intense.

"Hermione?" said Ron, snapping her out of Draco's eyes

"Yes? What? Huh?" she said

"You just spaced completely, unlike you. Why is Malfoy watching you like that?"

"I really have no idea." She replied "I think I'm done with lunch, alright."

"You've hardly eaten." Said Ginny "Are you getting sick again?"

"No, no. I'll be in the library if you need me." She said, getting up and hurrying off

Draco watched Hermione rush out of the Great Hall and assumed that she had gone to the library. He got up and took the long way to the library. Who knew he would be 'following' Hermione Granger to the library? He _wasn't_ following her. He was just noticing her more than usual.

Draco walked into the library immediately saw Hermione in her favorite pouf in the corner of the library. He found a seat at one of the tables near her and started his homework. Every now and then he glanced over at Hermione.

"Would you stop that?" she snapped

"Stop what?" said Draco casually

"Stop looking at me, its distracting." She said

"I wasn't looking at you, you must be going crazy or maybe you're just acting normally." He replied

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said and carried on reading.

Draco continued his homework and stopped looking at the brunette, trying to concentrate on his essay. That was hard, especially in a quiet, isolated little corner of the library where no one could see them.

Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes kept on straying from his paper. She carried stop reading, but couldn't help but notice the blondes' eyes drifting towards her.

"Do you need something?" she said finally

"No. Why?" said Draco

"Because your eyes keep wandering towards me, it's kind of annoying," she said

"I thought you were supposed to be reading." He said

"I'm trying to, but it is hard with you are doing that."

"What?"

"_That!_"

"Is _that_ the same as _it_?"

"I hope not." She grumbled, sinking into the pouf

Draco shook his head and finished his essay slowly. He got up and stuffed his school things into his bag lazily and then left the library calmly, looking over his shoulder at Hermione.

"_What is up with him?"_ she thought, getting back to her book.

OooOOOOoooOOOOooO

"So, Hermione, where have you been?" said Harry as they walked to Potions

"_Trying_ to read in the library," she said

"Why _trying_?" said Ron

"Because Malfoy is really annoying," she said

"Malfoy? He has been acting differently lately," said Harry "Even more irritating and smirk-y than usual."

The trio sat down in their usual Potions class seats. The rest of their Gryffindor year plus the Slytherins came in and took their seats. Malfoy, Nott and Zabini sat behind them, making Hermione a little annoyed.

"Good afternoon class," said Professor Snape, swooping into the class, "Open your books to page two-hundred-and-seventy-four and make the potion there. Split into groups of two and then come up here to tell me who you're working with."

"I choose Hermione," said the Harry and Ron in unison

"Guys, guys, I know how we choose." Hermione smiled "Rock, paper, scissors."

"What? You're worth more than that…I say we-"

"Just do it! Best of three,"

"Ok, ready." Said Harry

Ron won and cheered happily. He and Hermione went up to Snapes desk. He looked at them and then the people behind them.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley with Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger with Mr. Malfoy." He said

"Wait, what!" shouted Ron as Hermione looked as if she wanted to sink into the floor. Why did she have to be paired with _Malfoy_? If _that _was _it _she was going to blow. She didn't **think** that _it _was the same as _that_, because she had never known what _it_ or _that_ felt like…argh! She was confusing herself.

"Looks like we're going to have to cooperate, Granger." Said Malfoy

"Last thing I thought would come out of your mouth," she said, taking her seat next to him

"Ah contraire, Granger, and you know it."

"No, I don't. Just go get me some ingredients." She said, setting up their cauldron

"You don't know something?" smirked Draco "That's a first."

"Just go get the stuff, alright."

"Fine, fine,"

Draco went to collect the ingredients for their potion.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry, who was working to her left with Pucey

"Yeah, I feel bad for you," said Ron, on her left with Zabini

"It's not like you can do anything about it, so, no worries." Hermione said

"I got the ingredients, Granger, so where do we start?" said Draco, walking up behind her and stretching his arm around her side to put the potions materials down on the table. Hermione squirmed a little and ducked under his arm, onto the other side of the table. Draco smirked, picked up a Nix hair and dropped it into the cauldron, "Let's get started then."

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed. This was going to be a long, long potions class.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Draco, satisfied at how the day had gone, was ready to fall asleep. He stretched out on one of the couches, finished with the homework on the table in front of him. He looked around the common room and spotted Hermione. She was still working her homework, what with all the extra classes she took.

He watched her from where he was sitting. Her russet tresses fell over her face and papers.

Draco recalled how potions class had gone. The whole class he had gotten about Hermione so he had to put his arm around her to get to the cauldron. Every time he had done that she had squirmed and then ducked under his arm. Potions that day had definitely been pleasing.

The blond looked around the room and noticed that there weren't many people around, just a few Slytherin third years. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 P.M. (obviously). Draco got up and convinced the third years to scram. They quickly went to bed, knowing all about the foul spells Draco could do to them.

Draco sidled up to Hermione and sat down beside her. She looked up and sighed, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Yes, it is." Said Draco

"Why are you sitting here?" she sighed

"Is it a crime?" he said

"Sitting isn't…but you might be."

"You usually would ignore a small comment like that."

"What do you even want, Malfoy?" she said, starting to clean her stuff up

"I want a game of chess. Muggle chess." He said

"That's all? Just chess? I love chess."

"So do I. Do you want to play or not?"

"You do realize that muggle chess has the same rules as wizard chess, right?" Hermione said

"Yes. So, chess or not?" Draco asked

"Fine, fine, do you even have a chessboard?" she said, going around the table to sit on a cushion so that she was facing Draco. He set the chess up and spun it around a few times. Hermione got the white side and moved her first piece.

The game started, neither of them saying anything to each other.

"Check." Said Draco

The game carried on for a few more minutes.

"Checkmate." Said Hermione, flicking Draco's king down with her finger. As soon as Hermione's fingers touched the black king she got an electric shock up her arm. The shock went all the way up and….she was out cold.

"Ooops, sorry, I forgot to turn off the electric shock. I use it to shock anyone who beats me. Or anyone I let beat me." Draco smirked. He put his magical non-magical chess set away and scooped Hermione up. He curled up in one of the chairs that were on the smallish side. Hermione, in her sleep, got comfortable in Draco's lap.

Draco smiled genuinely and kissed her on the tip of the nose. This was becoming a pretty regular thing, and he could definitely live with it.

OooOOOooooOOOOoooo

Hermione woke up and the first thing she saw was a green and silver school tie, which was wrapped around her hand. Her eyes traveled away from the tie and she saw a white shirt, all crumpled and a few of the buttons undone. Her chocolate colored eyes traveled up some more and found the face she knew would be there.

Draco was still sleeping. His arms were under her and both of her hands were wrapped around his tie. She had slept in her clothes again. Hermione was going to push away from him when she realized that she actually didn't mind being there…..more than didn't mind…wanted. It was warm and comfortable and….oh, what was she thinking! She was thinking wrong! Or not…..ugh, Hermione, just stop!

Hermione gave herself a few mental smacks and then pushed away from the blond. He muttered and tightened his hold on her.

"Just…let…go." She whispered and jumped out of his arms.

Hermione looked at Draco and sighed. She turned and walked away, already wanting to get back into the Slytherins warm embrace.

**A/N: Hmmm…**

**Reviews would make me happy…..happiness makes me work faster!**


	11. S and W No9 Valentines!

**A/N: All your reviews made me so, so, so, so happy!**

**Now go ahead and read!**

Chapter 11: Sleeping and Waking No. 9 Valentines!

"Harry, I'm sorry about Cho." Said Hermione as the trio walked back to the castle from Hogsmeade "You should have just said 'Cho, I really don't want to break our date, but I have to meet with Hermione because of some weird thing she has concocted up and I really don't want to leave you but I have to, feel free to meet up with me later, ok.' or something."

"I doubt that I would've been able to remember all of that," said Harry

Hermione nodded and bent down to pick up something she had seen on the snow. It was a small heart made of stone. The Hogwarts crest was carved into it. Hermione stowed it in her pocket.

"What did you find, Hermione?" said Ron

"Looks like a Valentine heart," she replied

"Oh," said Ron

"Hey, Ron, remember that we have prefects rounds when we get back." She reminded him

"I know, but remember that we have to do it with someone in our dorm, but not someone in our house. That means Parkinson and Malfoy." He grumbled

"Ugh! Not Malfoy _again,_"

"Please take him for me, Hermione, pretty please!"

"Fine, fine, you take Parkinson and I'll take Malfoy."

"Thanks!" said Ron happily

"Whatever…"

Hermione started chatting with Harry about the interview with Rita Skeeter. The trio entered the castle and walked to the Slytherin dorms. A certain pug-faced snotty Slytherin girlie was waiting for them. Ron sighed and walked up to her.

Pansy looked at him and groaned, "Don't tell me I'm stuck with the Weasel on _Valentines Day_!"

"Look, Parkinson, I'm stuck with a ferret today so just live with it, okay?" said Hermione. She brushed past Pansy and went up to Draco, who was lounging on one of the couches reading.

"Looks as if we're working together today…Valentine's Day." Smirked Draco, standing up

"Unfortunately, that's correct." Hermione sighed

"Well we should go then." Said Draco, leading her out of the common room into the hallway

"What happened last night with chess?" Hermione said

"I have no idea," he lied "You just sort of fell asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure I did."

Draco and Hermione walked around the corridors of Hogwarts, breaking up really 'friendly' public canoodling that were making some first years gag and chasing students to bed. They hardly spoke to each other besides a few casual break-the-silence insults.

When they were almost done with rounds something odd happened. Hermione and Draco had started awkwardly talking…about school, homework and such. The brunette had said something quietly and Draco stepped closer to her to try and hear her.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried, holding her side. They both stopped in the middle of an empty hallway.

"What happened?" said Draco

"I don't know….my skin feels like it's burning." She said

"That's odd," said the blond, stepping closer to her

"Aah! It stings more!" Hermione squealed

"Let me see this," he said. Draco gently took Hermione's hand away from where she was holding it to her side. He pulled her robes away from her side and then smoothly lifted her shirt up a little (she gasped a little). On her skin was a little patch of singed skin in the shape of a heart.

Hermione almost screamed when he touched her where her skin was burned. Draco's fingers also started to burn when he touched the mark.

"What the hell is this?" said Draco, blowing on his fingers

"I have no idea. One sec….." Hermione reached into her pocket and took out the heart that she had found in the snow. It was growing red and it burned her fingers a little. Draco took his hands away from Hermione's skin and tried to take the heart from her. When he touched it they both drew back, dropping the stone heart.

"It scorched me!" Draco said

"Me too!" Hermione answered. She noticed a small piece of paper making itself appear because of the burning. Hermione picked it up and read out loud, "_Looks like you picked up the wrong heart. Looks like you're near someone of the opposite gender. Better run, kiddies. Lots of _Valentines_, Peevsie._ Oh, great, not Peeves!"

The heart started to glow more and more. A laugh came from one side of the hallway. Hermione and Draco both looked up and saw the poltergeist bobbing towards them. There was something following him…something…greyish.

"Look! Prefects!" cried Peeves happily

"Peeves…..what are you going to-" Draco started

"Well, seeing as it is Valentine's Day, I was thinking a little bit like CUPID!" shouted Peeves

The greyish things behind them suddenly started…_flying_ towards them. They were cupid statues, all brought to life by some poltergeist magic.

"Run, RUN!" shouted Hermione. The two sprinted down the hallway, avoiding the pinky sized stone arrows that were being shot their way.

They dashed down a few more of the passages trying to lose the poltergeist and his little mob.

"I will send the Bloody Baron on you!" shouted Draco behind his shoulder. Peeves soared away, but his cupids (not really affected by the Baron) carried on chasing them. Hermione scooted down a corridor to the left and into a broom closet. A few seconds later Draco threw open the door and rolled onto Hermione. He jumped off and they sat there, quietly next to each other. The sounds of the stone wings started to get quieter as the cupids dispersed.

Hermione tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Hey, I can't find my wand." She said, searching her pockets

"Me neither, I wonder where they are…" said Draco, stowing Hermione's away with his. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

Finally Hermione kicked the door, "Screw this merde!"

"Wow, Little Miss Perfect Prefect Granger knows swear words, in French no less." said Draco, almost mockingly

"Whatever," she said, slumping back and sighing

A few more minutes of silence.

"Hey, Granger, can I ask you something?" said Draco finally

"What, Malfoy?"

Draco leaned into her, "Just a small question."

"You are making me curious now," Hermione returned

"Curious?"

"Yes, now what is the question?"

"Erm…well….."

"Tell me."

"You have to tell me the truth…"

"Alright, what is the question?"

"Promise me you will tell the truth?" said Draco

"I promise." Hermione replied

"Ok….um…"

"Just get on with it!"

"Are you ticklish?" Draco asked

"What!" Hermione cried

"Are. You. Ticklish?" Draco said again

"Maybe….." she answered

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said, poking her in the ribs. Hermione squirmed and choked a little, trying to hold in her laugh. Another poke and then Draco added a few more fingers. Hermione let out a few small shrieks of delight and let out her laugh.

"S-s-st-stop!" Hermione gasped. She stuck her hands out and tried to find where Draco's ribs were in the dark. She found them and tried to attack back.

"Nice try, Her-Granger." He smirked in the dark "I am not ticklish at all."

"Not fair," she pouted.

Draco continued tickling Hermione and she let her laugh flow out of her.

"This is actually kind of fun, Drrrrrrr-Malfoy," Hermione said. Hermione drew a sharp breath in, surprised she had just said that. The two just leaned against each other in stillness, noticing the others presence even more than usual.

"It was pretty late before we got chased so don't you think we should be getting to bed and tomorrow we figure out how to get out of here." Said Draco tactfully

"I guess so….I am not extremely comfortable, so let's get into a better position." Hermione answered

They moved around a little, shoving brooms and other cleaning supplies to the side, and got relaxed. Hermione found that the only comfortable position was next to Draco and leaning into his chest. She tried to move and find a different place to sleep, but Draco said "No…no….it's ok." And she hesitantly lay down.

Draco waited until Hermione was asleep (or at least sounded asleep). He started to stroke Hermione's hair. Draco whispered in her ear, telling her random things about himself.

After a while Draco got tired and was ready to drift off too. He kissed Hermione's cheek and dosed off.

OooOOOoooOOOOoooo

Draco woke up before Hermione. She was wrapped around him like a snake wraps around a tree. _Nice metaphor, especially for me,_ Thought Draco.

He smiled down at her and then smirked at down at her when she woke up and rubbed her head against him. When she realized what she was doing she stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Granger," he said

"Oh, hey," she said groggily, sitting up and bumping her head on the shelf. She rubbed her head and lay down again.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" said Draco

"I don't know….hey, I found my wand!" said Hermione, pulling it put of her robes pocket (Draco had slipped it into her pocket during the night.).

"And I found mine." Said Draco

"Alright, _Alohamora!_" said Hermione, falling out of the closet and rolling onto the floor.

"Thanks." Said Draco, following her lead. Afraid that they had been seen coming out of the closet together. Just a small, unsuspecting Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff bolted off when Draco gave him a death glare.

"Well, see you later, Granger." Said Draco

"Bye," she whispered and dashed down the hallway and out of sight.

Draco watched Hermione leave and sighed. He had made a mistake by giving Hermione's wand back to her.

**A/N: Whaddaya think?**

**Well, you know the drill!**

**P.S. The drill is review.**


	12. S and W No10 Hermy, oh, my

**A/N: Hey! All those reviews were so, so, so awesome! I'm doing both of the Authors Notes at the beginning so that the end one won't take away from the story ;) So read away!**

**A/N: School starts tomorrow so it'll be hard to update but I will try my hardest to update all the time!**

**Pleeeaaaase Review!**

Chapter 12: Sleeping and Waking No. 10…Her-my, oh, my!

Ron kicked the bunk on top of him.

He was still sleeping under Malfoy, because the blond had decided that he didn't care about sleeping on the top.

Ron kicked the top a few more times until he got a groan from Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he mumbled, pulling his wand out of a bag on his floating bedside table, "I have my wand out, by the way."

Silence from the Weasel.

What was up with the annoying red-head?

Draco shifted to the side of his bed and hung his head over the edge of the bunk. He saw that Weaselbee was pretending to sleep. Draco pointed his wand at Weasley's pillow, "_Engorgio_." He whispered. The pillow puffed up and burst, spraying feathers everywhere.

"What was that for, Malfoy!" the Weasel yelled

"Shh! You might wake someone up." Smirked Draco, pulling himself back onto his bed. He stuck his wand back into the little bag he kept it in during the night.

"Malfoy, you are going to get it." Said Weasley

"Hasn't your mere existence already scarred me enough?" grumbled Draco

"You are seriously going to die," Weaselbee replied

"I could easily tell you lies and truths that would scar _you_. Do you want that?" Draco countered

Silence from the Weasel.

"Didn't think so." Said Draco, jumping down from the bunk. Scarhead was awake, cursing Draco as he walked past his bunk. Draco opened the door of their dorm and walked down the hallway blearily, not noticing that he was still in his pajamas, which meant that he was only wearing boxer shorts.

Draco heard someone following him down the hall. He turned around and saw both Potty and Weasley coming down the passage. He ignored them and walked into the common room. He walked up to one of the couches, sat on the arm and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Do you _need_ something?" said a voice next to him. Hermione. She was sitting next to his head. And she was wearing those green '_pajamas'_.

"Um…..hi?" he said, staring up into her chocolate eyes.

"Like I said, do you _need_ something?" said Hermione

"Yeeaaaa-No! No, no!" he answered

"Why are you just lying there, without a shirt, in the middle of the common room?" asked Hermione

"Why are _you_ sitting there, wearing almost nothing, in the middle of the common room?" Draco retorted

"If you must know, these are my pajamas and Ginny wanted me to wear them, so I am and I'm out here because the Slytherins in my dorm are annoying."

"If you must know, these are my pajamas and your little friends are also annoying. In fact they followed me." He said, pointing to Harry and Ron, who were standing there and watching them.

"Hullo guys." Hermione said feebly

"Good morning." Harry said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Morning." She answered

"Morning Scarhead, Weaselbee." Said Draco, sitting up next to Hermione. Ron flinched a little and Harry's eyes widened a little.

"What're you playing at, Malfoy?" said Ron

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" said Draco, stretching his arm out so it looked like he was going to sling it around Hermione's bare shoulders. He knew that it would get on their nerves.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione

"Exactly, Malfoy." Said Harry

"Nothing, nothing," Draco said, actually putting his arm on Hermione's shoulders.

Silence from the Weasel.

Then he went red and was about to start threatening Draco.

"Calm down, Weasel. You think I really want to put my arms around a mudblood, especially this one?" said Draco, taking his arm away from Hermione, "I'm just trying to get on your nerves, both of you."

Hermione whispered to Draco, "You didn't seem so hesitant about mudbloods in that cupboard on Valentine's Day." Draco elbowed her in the ribs hard.

"Well it worked. Now come on Hermione, let's go" said Harry "Or maybe you should change first and then we'll go."

"Right, bye Malfoy, have a nice…well….have a horrible life." Said Ron

"You've already done that for me, if only you would drop dead." Said Draco, giving Hermione a bit of a push off the couch

Hermione fell on the sofa and landed in a heap in the floor.

"Your coordination must be off. I didn't push you that hard."

"Whatever Malfoy." She answered, getting up and brushing off imaginary dirt on her silk jim-jams and then bounding off to change.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Draco straightened his tie a few times. He usually liked to wear his tie loose, but meeting the Headmaster of Hogwarts was something different. Pansy was standing behind him; trying to make her skirt longer (she had charmed it to make itself shorter.).

He heard scuffling down the hallway. The orange-top and Hermione were hurtling down the hallway, the brunette just ahead of Weasley.

Hermione skidded to a stop right next to Draco. Ron crashed into her. He ended up catching himself before he fell, but Hermione ended up on top of Draco.

"Hey there, Granger." He whispered

"Hi." She squeaked, carefully getting off of Draco. She sat on the ground until Draco stood up, and then shot up. Pansy sniffed arrogantly and scrunched herself next to Draco. Ron apologized a lot and Hermione awkwardly brushed it off.

The four students stood in a line, no one talking. Finally the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5th year prefects came downstairs and told them that they could go upstairs to meet with Dumbledore.

Hermione was the first to walk up the stairs. The rest followed her up the winding staircase.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson." Said Dumbledore "Please take a seat."

The pupils took their seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"So, how are your houses holding up with the new arrangements?" he asked

"Well, there is one problem. I have to share a room with the Gryffindor's." Said Pansy, flipping her short hair over her shoulder

"That is the point of this year." Said Dumbledore

"I have a small question Headmaster." Said Hermione "There are a few more months after Christmas than before Christmas. So will we be staying with the Slytherins until the end of the school year?"

"For the last two months of school you will be staying in your own dorms." Answered Dumbledore "Any more problems?"

"No thank you, Headmaster." Said Draco

"You may all leave then." Said Dumbledore

The four trailed out of his office, all politely saying goodbyes to Fawkes.

"Well that was kind of weird" said Ron

"Not as weird as you" said Malfoy

"Can it Malfoy," said Ron

"Guys, guys, please. Just leave it, it's nothing." Said Hermione

"Are you sticking up for him Hermione?" asked Ron

"Yeah, are you sticking up for me?" asked Malfoy, his lips curving into a smirk

"No! Just, both of you, shut up!" she snapped, bothered by Malfoy's smirk

"Alright, just chill."

OooOOOoooOOOoooo

Hermione brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and finished up her homework. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her, also finishing their assignments.

"Ron that's all wrong," she said, reading over his essay "you're not supposed to-"

"Lost your wand Hermione?" said Ron, cutting her off

"Give it Ron. Please?" said Hermione

Ron lifted her wand above his head and diagonally. Hermione had to lean into him to get her wand.

"Hey! Please?" laughed Hermione

"No, no, no." grinned Ron

"Ron! I won't correct you. Just give me my wand!" she fake pouted, laughing some more

"Alright, here you go." Said Ron, giving up the wand

"Thanks." Said Hermione

Draco watched their fun little conversation from across the room. He grumbled and put his head in his hands. He hated the Weasel even more. Scarhead didn't seem to be 'flirting' with Hermione but he did make her smile….and laugh. Was he really jealous of an over grown fire hydrant and The Boy Who Wouldn't Die? Unfortunately, yes.

He watched as Hermione got her wand stolen again. Draco got up and walked over to where the Golden Trio was sitting. He grabbed the wand that Ron was holding and fingered it a bit.

"Malfoy!" said Ron "Give it back."

"It's not yours, so why should I give it back to you? I believe that it belongs Granger." Smirked Malfoy

"Yes it is. Now please give it back to me." Sighed Hermione

"Well, since you asked so nicely…no." said Draco, twirling her wand around in his fingers

Hermione stood up and stood in front of Draco, "Give me my wand. Now"

"I don't think I will, you'll have to get it, like the Weaselbee wanted you to."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll have to get it from me." Said Draco, waving Hermione's wand in front of her. She tried to grab it but the blond lifted it above his head and diagonally, like Ron had. Hermione stood on her toes and lunged for it. They were nose-to-nose. Draco froze and Hermione took this as an advantage to snatch her wand out of his hand.

"Thank you!" she said sunnily

"Oh, you're welcome." Grumbled Draco, mentally slapping himself

OooOOOooooOOOOooo

Draco stayed in the common room for as long as he could, watching Hermione read. Her friends went to bed and the number of people in the common room started to dwindle. Soon it was just the two.

Hermione noticed Draco looking at her while she read. She was getting tired. Very tired.

Draco watched as Hermione put her book down and made herself comfortable on the couch. Draco waited a few minutes until he thought Hermione was fast asleep.

Draco walked up to the couch and picked Hermione up carefully. He sat down with her in his lap.

He gazed at the brunette for a little while. He wanted to say goodnight like he had the last few times.

Draco bent his head down and kissed Hermione on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds because….because….was she…?

She was kissing him back!

Draco almost pulled away in surprise but didn't. Hermione didn't pull away either, which meant that he wasn't dreaming.

The kiss was soft and gentle…for about five seconds. It turned because of Hermione, who snaked her arms around Draco's neck. It turned into an all-out snog. With the thrilling works.

Finally Hermione pulled away, looked into Draco's silver eyes and with a Malfoy worthy smirk said "I wasn't actually asleep all those times."


	13. SecretFight

**A/N: Your reviews were so awesome! (Have I said that a lot? Oh, well.) Sorry that this one took long to update, the first week of school was hectic….but as soon as I get the hang of things I'll be right back on track…..**

**This chapter was also called Being Happy About a Fight.**

Chapter 13: Secret/Learning from a Fight

_Finally Hermione pulled away, looked into Draco's silver eyes and with a Malfoy worthy smirk said "I wasn't actually asleep all those times."_

"Um…..what?" said Draco, a little uncharacteristically dazed from…..everything

"I wasn't actually asleep all those times that we fell asleep together." Said Hermione

"My, my, my, Hermione has been a bad little girl." Said Draco

"Yup! And it was actually really fun and _you_ are actually really great." Hermione said

"Thanks. So even when you hit your head on the stone you were asleep?" asked the blonde

"I was knocked out for a few seconds. I half regained consciousness when you picked me up."

"What about when you got that cold?"

"Well, at first I thought that it was a dream…but after thinking about it a few times I figured out that it wasn't."

"I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought that…..whoa." said Draco

"Yes, I know." The brunette said. Hermione sat up on Draco's lap and put her nose on his. He put his arms around her waist pulled her closer to him. Their lips were almost touching when Hermione whispered, "Well, I have to go to bed! Good night." And jumped off of his lap and started to walk towards the corridor for the girls bedrooms.

"Hermione! No, stay here, with me." Said Draco, following her. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her around.

"Fine," said Hermione, letting him carry her back to the couch, "What will we do out here?"

"Talk, snog, talk, snog, and possibly get some sleep…you look tired." Whispered Draco

"I am tired….." Hermione yawned

The two sat there talking quietly into the night. Hermione declared that she was tired and wanted to go to bed after about an hour. Draco convinced her to sleep out there with him.

"You're going to sleep out here?" asked Hermione

"If you do. We'll have to get up early, to escape _their_ eyes." Draco said

"I can't believe I'm already sleeping with you." Hermione quipped

"Well it's not like you haven't before."

"Good point."

Draco was lying on the couch and Hermione curled up next to him. A few minutes passed.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Why else would I be here on this couch with you if I didn't trust you?"

"Good point. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel happy. I feel happy because you are actually not the person you pretend to be. I am happy because I like a certain Draco Malfoy. I am not your friend, by the way."

Draco laughed softly, "Ouch….not friends? I can live with that. Did you hear all those things I said to you while I thought you were asleep?"

"If I hadn't I probably wouldn't want to even touch you, much less snog and snuggle with you." Said Hermione

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight…Draco."

OoooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Hermione woke up and looked at her watch. 8:08…..8:09…..8:10…8:11…she was comfortable….and what was the time again? 8:14. Wait, it was already 8: something!

"Scheiße merde rahat!" she said, trying to jump up from the couch. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Rahat? Never heard that one?" mumbled Draco sleepily

"It's Romanian." Said Hermione "Please let me go."

"Why?" he said, pulling her closer

"Because it's already eight and if someone catches us, we're dead." Said Hermione, wriggling a little

"It's a Saturday. Everyone sleeps in on Saturday." Murmured Draco, opening his eyes to look at Hermione

"I don't want to take my chances. I really don't want to go…."she said, snuggling up close to him

Draco kissed her forehead and Hermione lifted her head up so that she could reach his mouth. After a few seconds of snogging Hermione jumped away, "I heard someone."

She was right. Someone was coming down the girl's corridor. Hermione straightened herself up and threw herself onto a different piece of furniture. She tripped over a small coffee table and went tumbling to the ground.

"That's very like you Granger. Such a klutz." Smirked Draco as Pansy Parkinson walked into the common room

"Hi Drakie!" squealed Pansy "Hello, Mudblood."

"Like I said, don't call me Drakie, it's disturbing." Groaned Draco

"Like I said, don't call me Mudblood, it's annoying. Or maybe that's just you." Said Hermione, getting up and walking off importantly

"I wouldn't call you mudblood if you weren't one." Said Pansy

"Shove off, Pansy." Said Draco

"Are you sticking up for her, Draco? You do realize you were the first person to call her that?"

"Shove off, Pansy."

"Why?"

"Shove off."

"Why?"

"Shove off."

"Why."

"Shove off."

"Fine." She said, strutting off

"Wow," said Hermione, walking back into the common room, "that was easy."

"Yes, I know." Said Draco smugly

"Mmmha ha!" laughed Hermione, pulling Draco off the couch. He stood up and looked down at her.

"You're a little fox, you know that? A sly, cute, sneaky fox." He smirked

"And you're a ferret." She said, countering his smirk

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, you're a dragon, duh." She said, hugging him

"Yeah….that's what everyone calls me…besides Malfoy." He said, making Hermione laugh. She pulled away and smiled.

"See you later, Dragon." She said, bouncing off

"See you later, Fox…y" he said. Hermione turned around and winked.

OooOOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOoo

Draco turned around a corner only to get greeted by a mass of students, all circled around two people who were fighting viciously. It was a boy from Slytherin with curly black hair and a boy from Gryffindor with glasses. They looked about fourteen and they were clawing at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"What's going on?" Draco asked a Slytherin standing next to him

"They got in an argument and got a little carried away." The Slytherin answered

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

The fight was starting to get bloody and some of the prefects were starting to try to stop it. Finally Draco stepped in and pulled the Slytherin off of the Gryffindor and held tight. A prefect from Ravenclaw grabbed the Gryffindor. Both the boys kept struggling and lashing out at each other.

Draco whispered into the boy he was holdings ear, "What is this all about?"

"HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted, punching the air

"What? Where is the girl?" said Draco. The boy stopped struggling and pointed to a Slytherin girl who was sitting on a bench with her head down. The blond let the boy go. He slowly walked over to the girl and sat next to her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she had tear trails down her cheeks.

The Slytherin boy put his arm around her and she brushed it away. The Gryffindor boy broke away from the Ravenclaw prefect and also went to sit next to the girl. She glared at him and stood up.

"What's up?" the Gryffindor boy asked, standing up and trying to put his arms around the girl

"What's up? What's up!" the girl screamed "I can't believe you two!"

"What?" asked the Gryffindor boy

"You seriously have to ask what? You just had to go and dangle it in his face! You knew he would be jealous! I can't believe you!" she yelled at the Gryffindor boy and then she turned to the Slytherin boy, "And you. He stole your girlfriend? I'm not dating you. I never was, and now, never will! And you're now all bloody, both of you."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone from now on, both of you." She sobbed, turning around and walking off. A few of the girls ran after her to try and comfort her.

"What happened here?" said a sharp voice from behind the students. It was Professor McGonagall. She saw the two bloody boys and gasped, "Don't even tell me. I don't believe two students would do this! Because of these acts I'm afraid there will have to be consequences. It seems that our new dorm arrangements haven't worked. I'm sorry to say that the Gryffindor's will be staying in the Slytherin dorms for the last two months of school. You two, come with me."

The boys sighed and followed McGonagall to the Headmasters office. The students crowding the hall started to scatter. Draco saw Hermione from across the hall she gave him a feeble smile. He returned it.

Hermione knew that was what might happen if Ron found out about Draco and possibly Harry. That wouldn't be fun. Draco also knew that it would be a dangerous thing to 'date' Hermione.

"That was terrible!" said Blaise, coming out from behind one of the stone pillars and walking up to Draco

"Yeah, I just learned something….see you later!" Draco said quickly

"Wha…? Draco, where are you going?" said Blaise running after Draco

"Well, the thing is I'm _almost _happy about that fight. I know it was awful and sad, but I learned something from it and got something good from it."

"You're starting to sound a bit like a…..I don't know. But what do you mean you're happy about it?"

"I can't explain about that at all….so bye!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….wait. What are you hiding?" asked Blaise

"Nothing, nothing!" said Draco

"Ok,"

The two strode slowly across the common room, walking past the still bawling Slytherin girl.

**A/N: Well, there you have it…..**

**Every time I think of the fight I get a little sad….*single teardrop*…ha ha (?)**

**Please, please, please review!**


	14. Bad Dreams

**A/N: To all you anonymous readers: Hello, thank you.**

**To all who reviewed and such: Hello! Thank you! Love you!**

**Does Hermione seem UnHermioneish? That's all. Read on.**

Chapter 14: Bad Dreams (Secret Part Deux)

_It was dark. She walked down a dark winding staircase slowly, avoiding all the bats. A window in the corner showed her that it was cloudy outside. There were flashing lights outside, like wand light. Wait, why was she there? What were the lights?_

_The staircase kept on going on and on and on, winding around and around. She was getting a little nauseous. Where was she? Hogwarts? _

_A small orb of light was leading her down the stairs. What was it? She had so many questions about everything. What was that? A scream, horrible and bloodcurdling….like the Cruciatus Curse. She tripped on something and fell down the rest of the staircase._

_A stone room, dimly lit by the orb. The clank of chains and her name being called a couple of times by different voices. A long hall, the voices coming from down the hall. She ran down it._

_First she saw Ginny, her arms chained up above her head. Then it was Luna, Neville and a few others. At the very end it was Harry. Was that it? No, next to Harry was Ron. Was _that _it? No, on the other side of the hall was Draco._

"_Hermione, it's Voldemort." Said Draco_

"_What?" she asked_

"_He attacked Hogwarts. Malfoy is one of his Death Eaters." Said Ron_

"_What?" she questioned_

"_Please, help Hermione." Said Draco. She approached Draco and saw that on his left forearm did have the dark mark on it._

"_Draco…why?" she tested _

"_I didn't mean to. I l-" he said_

"_Hermione don't listen to him." Said Ron_

"_Hermione, come here," said Harry "Voldemort has captured us, all because of you. You gave us up. You decided to hand us all over to him. And Malfoy is here because of you. Because you were with him."_

"_I what?" she said in disbelief_

"_Yes,"_

_Hermione felt like she was free falling into nothingness. Everything was dark. A small feminine voice in her head was saying to her, "Don't worry, it was only a dream….not a prophecy. But this next one might be true!"_

_Hermione nodded and sighed in relief._

"_I wouldn't be that happy about it!" said the impish feminine voice_

"_Um….okay."_

"_Ready, set, go! Cover up time!"_

"_What? I-" said Hermione_

"_Hermione! What happened to your shirt?" yelled Ron. She looked around. They were in the Great Hall, it seemed to be lunch time._

"_Don't say it that loud, Ron." Said Harry "Yeah, what did happen to your shirt?"_

_Hermione looked down and saw that her shirt had disappeared and she was left with only her lacy, racy bra._

"_Aaah!" she yelled, throwing her arms across her chest "What happened?"_

"_I think…." Ron pointed across the room to one Cormac McLaggen, who was twirling his wand around and smiling in her direction. Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry frantically. They were both blushing furiously. She looked down again and saw that she was bare._

_There were sniggers from around the hall and Hermione immediately felt so…yeuch._

_She looked up at Ron and Harry. Harry wasn't wearing his robes and she knew Ron would be awkward about it. There were no professors around. Why was that? She looked around for the only other person who would help her. Where was Draco? He wasn't anywhere in the hall._

"_Um….Hermione…..McLaggen looks like he's about to…." Warned Harry. Too late. Hermione's arms were being forced apart. Could she use her hands? Apparently not._

_Just as she was about to be exposed to the whole Hogwarts student body…_

…..when she woke up. That was horrible. What time was it? Hermione looked at her clock. Twelve o four. She tried to fall asleep again but couldn't. What to do, what to do? Ah, idea.

Hermione climbed down the ladder from her bunk carefully and then dug out a robe of hers (not the wizarding kind) and wrapped it around her. She was wearing her normal pajamas, not the silky green ones…..er….one, but still needed to wear the robe because it was a bit chilly without her blankets.

Hermione crept across the room and quietly opened the door. She padded down the hallway into the common room and then down the boy's corridor. The brunette checked the numbers that were carved into the doors. Which one were Harry and Ron's in the Gryffindor residence? Oh, right…..fifty-seven. Her brain was all foggy with sleep.

She found the right door and opened it. Hermione immediately found the blond head. Why was he on the top bunk? No, matter, she knew that he definitely wouldn't mind.

Hermione walked across the room and climbed up the ladder into Draco's bed. She snuggled under the covers next to him.

"He….Herm…..Hermione?" mumbled Draco, opening his eyes

"Hi," whispered Hermione "I had bad dreams."

"Aw, poor little girl." He said, putting his arms around her, "But what will you do when it's morning?"

"I'll hide under your covers." She said

"Okay,"

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Draco woke up and panicked. Had Hermione been discovered? He looked around the room and saw that the other boys were just waking up then. He looked down and saw a tangled mess of chestnut hair. He pulled his blankets up over her.

"What's that, Malfoy?" said Potter from the other side of the room

"Just my…..it isn't any of your business." Snapped the blond

"Okay…." Said Harry

"Draaaaacoooooo…" said Blaise, poking his head up so he could see Draco

"What?" Draco said

"What have you got there?" Said Blaise "And don't say nothing, I see the big lump…which is stirring."

"Blaise, shove off."

"Doesn't work on me, remember? So what have you got there?"

"Um… well…" said Draco. He looked down at Hermione who seemed to be waking up. He put his hand on where the curve of her ribs was and she stopped moving, getting the message.

"Draaaaacoooooo…" said Blaise "Who is under the blanket?"

"No one important."

"Yes, they probably are." Said Blaise

The other boys had all already gone out so that they could get to breakfast faster. Draco scowled at Blaise, "Go eat breakfast or something. I want to get ready."

"Get ready now. I can wait." Said Blaise

"You really want to know?" asked Draco

"Let me guess. If I get it right you have to tell me." Said Blaise

"Fine. You get three guesses." Said Draco

"Ok, um…..Pansy?"

"Ach! No! What are you….? Yeuch!"

"Didn't think so…Cho Chang?"

"What? Noooo!"

"Alright…..Oh, I know. Hermione Granger. That was my guess all along."

Draco stayed silent and stared at the Italian with wide eyes.

"Thought so." Said Blaise "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I never said that you were right." Draco muttered "And you better not tell anyone."

Blaise smiled and walked out of the room calling, "By Granger!" as he left.

The door shut and Hermione popped up from under the covers.

"Well that was weird." Said Hermione "Oh no! Are you sure that Zabini won't tell anyone?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. He's my friend, I trust him completely." Said Draco

"Alright, well, class time." She said "I don't want to be late."

"Mmmmrrrrrrrrr. Class is too early."

"I thought that you got good grades too." Said Hermione, climbing down from the bed

"I do have good grades." Said Draco

"Alright, well, I'm off!" she said brightly, jumping out of the room

Draco got dressed and came walked out. As he was coming down the hallway he saw something that made him mad. Hermione being cornered by some seventh year Slytherins. What were they doing?

Flirting. And trying to get her to do stuff for them. She didn't have her wand with her, but Hermione new what she was doing. She smiled sweetly at them and looked like she was about to oblige when she lifted her hand up and poked them both under the chin, next to their jugulars. They immediately backed away and she smiled and flounced off.

Draco smirked and nodded at the two boys, "Better luck never!"

They glared at him but walked away, grumbling.

OooOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo

For the next few nights Hermione crept into Draco's room and slept with him, Blaise always somehow making a joke about the strange lump in Draco's bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please Review!**


	15. Large Dose of Nasty

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! GAH! I feel so bad! Lets just say I wrote this then lost it then couldn't get it on FF because of MATH homework *shudders*...anyway, the usual thanks for Reviewers and such...**

**Well, read on and please forgive me...**

Chapter 15: A Large Dose of Nasty.

Hermione crept into Draco's bed once again. It had almost become a sort of habit for her. Like a comfort blanket. Draco letting her sleep in his bed made her feel...wanted (besides being a friend and a smart student and...well whatever!)

Hermione curled up next to him, trying not to wake him up.

"Hey," mumbled Draco, slinging his arm loosely around her

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wa-"

"Whoa. Seriously, whoa." Draco whispered, his eyes widening

"What?" she said

"What are your _pajama_s?" he said, looking down

Hermione grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over the PJs that exposed more skin than the other green one. It did expose more skin than what she was comfortable with.

"These are Ginnys, so they're a little small. She made me wear them, I don't know why. I think Zabini may have tipped her off about...ya'know..." she whispered, snuggling down into his bed

"Okay... Good night."

"Nighty-night." whispered Hermione. Draco smiled and kissed the top of her and nodded off.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ron woke up and looked around the room. Everyone still seemed to be asleep, so Ron did what he usually did when everyone (or the people he didn't like) were asleep. He kicked the bunk above him. Hard, as always.

"Ow." said a voice that was feminine and familiar. Very familiar.

"Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Whaaaat?" said a voice that was Malfoy. From the opposite side of the bed from where the other voice was.

Ron kicked the bed again.

"Ow!" said the voice again. Wait. Was that...?

"Malfoy?" said Ron again

"Whaaaat! What do you want?" said Malfoy

"Nothing."

"Then shut up."

Ron crawled out of his bed quietly and popped his head over the side of the bed.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron as soon as he saw stnut head

"Hmm?" she said, opening her eyes. As soon as she saw Ron (and the boys who had woken up because of Ron's scream) staring at her she did an un-Hermione like thing. She whimpered and ducked under the covers.

"Hermione?" said Malfoy, turning around to get a look at the her. He saw the stoplight red hair and narrowed his eyes.

"HERMIONE!" said Ron again "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH MALFOY! EVEN JUST SLEEP!"

"Keep it down, Weasley," said Draco "Shouting in the morning is bad for my skin."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." said Ron, not realizing Draco's tactic, "Hey! Thats off topic."

"Ron..." said Harry, warningly as his friends face turned as red as his hair.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" yelled Ron "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY! HERMIONE!"

"What!" she screamed back, popping out from under the covers, "What do you want!"

"I want to know why you're in bed with Malfoy, without ropes around you or him with a bloody face." said Ron, his voice getting dangerously low when he saw what the brunette was wearing

"Because I want to be. Because I decided that I like Malfoy, for good reasons of course." said Hermione, lowering her voice because she knew that Ron was like an ADD bomb. Any loud sudden noises and he would explode. Too late. A loud mouthed Ron came at Draco (and her ) viciously.

"Harry?" said Hermione warily

"Yes?" said Harry, his face now a dark angry color. Harry was more compulsive than Ron, but when it came to his friends and Malfoy he found that he was starting to get impulsive.

"Harry, please don't explode like Ron." she said above Ron's crescendo of curses.

"Why not? I have all the right to get as angry as him and show it."

"Yes, but I'm usually the one who calms Ron down, and I don't think that I'm going to help this time that much...but please keep a cool head." said Hermione

"Yeah, Potter." said Draco

"Not very helpful, thanks." said Hermione

"Hey, Draco," said Blaise, pushing Ron aside, "How about I take your girl here away from here, before things get too...yeuch."

"It's okay Zabini," said Hermione

"Yeah, it's okay Zabini," said Draco

"Draco, I think that if you would rather not get a bloody nose, you might want let her go back to her dorm." said Blaise

"Zabini, I can look after myself," said Hermione. Blaise rose one of his eyebrows and looked at Ron. He was still fuming.

"Right, thanks Zabini." said Hermione, climbing down from the ladder

"What?" said Draco

"Draco, just don't kill or get killed."

As Blaise escorted Hermione out of the room she watched Ron stalk away from Draco, "Thats a relief." she thought. Of course, it wasn't going to be an actual relief.

oooOOOoooOOOOooo

"Hermione!" called Ginny as Hermione walked through the halls with her head down. Throughout the day there had been stares and glares directed at Hermione, and a few Draco 'fan girls' attempted (and failed) to tug on her hair.

"Yes, Ginny?" asked Hermione

"You might want to go up to the hospital wing...Ron and Malfoy sort of got into a fray and Harry is up there too.." said Ginny

"What?" said Hermione, starting a run towards the hospital wing

"Well, I was walking to Care of Magical Creatures when I saw it." explained Ginny, running alongside Hermione, "Malfoy was talking with Zabini, Ron walked by with Harry and heard Malfoy mention something about you, calling you by your first name and saying something good about you..."

"Hurry!" said Hermione, zipping around a corner

"Ron heard and sort of just **lost it**. He attacked and they fought for a while. Harry joined in about halfway through." said Ginny, just as they entered the large room. Hermione slowed down and walked very slowly towards the two beds that Draco and Ron were lying in. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed, holding an ice pack to his face.

Draco seemed to be sleeping. Ron was awake, watching Hermione carefully.

She didn't know what to do. Should she yell at Ron? No, that would wake Draco up and get Ron even more mad. Should she talk to Draco? No, same reason for yelling at Ron.

"Harry," said Hermione "are you...? Well, you're obviously not alright, but...well, you did sort of bring it on yourself."

Harry looked up, "Ron started it and Malfoy carried on with it."

"Right. How banged up are you?" asked Hermione, sitting next to Harry

"Bumped head, bloody nose, finger snap, and a little bit of a headache." said Harry

"You guys really just used your fists, no wands?" said Ginny, sitting on the other side of Harry

"Yup."

"Ron doesn't seem very talkative." Ginny pointed out

"Yeah, he is sort of out of it. He got hit in the mouth pretty hard." said Harry

Hermione turned to look at the redhead. His upper lip had a little bit of blood on it and was slightly swollen. He had a black eye and a few other injuries.

"Hey Ron." she whispered, reaching out to give Ron's hair a stroke

"Hey!" said Draco, 'conveniently' waking up when Hermione was about to touch Ron

"Hey," smiled Hermione, getting up and sitting on Draco's bed (which was a slightly 'reckless' thing to do), "How are you doing?"

"My...ah...lip." said Draco, pointing to his lip, which was three and a half times more swollen than Ron's

"Oh, wow. Don't talk, must hurt." said Hermione, not noticing Ron, who was starting to fume just a little

"I think its funny," said Ginny from Ron's bed "That Malfoy attempts talking to Hermione when it must hurt and Ron who has a smaller lip than him won't."

"I don't think that was a very smart thing to say." said Blaise, walking into the room

"Hello, Zabini." said Harry

"Hello, Potter. Listen, I think Granger might want scram and Drake should pretend to sleep. Weasley...well, no one really cares about you, so-"

"Hey!" said Ron, sitting up and then lying down, holding his head in his hands

"Yeah," said Blaise "Almost the whole school knows about your major fight over Miss. Granger, so there will probably be a mob in here in about three minutes."

"Right, thanks Zabini." said Ginny, getting up and practically dragging Hermione out of the hospital wing. Draco decided that he felt better (besides the fat lip) and got out of bed. He ignored Harry, who gave him a glare and Ron, who gave him a death glare.

Draco grabbed a bit of the potion for his bottom lip and left. He took a swig of the potion and slipped it in his pocket, then took it out again. His robes were bloody. He spotted a flash of long red hair and knew that that was the Weaselette, which meant that Hermione was right behind.

"Drakie!" a shriek from behind called. A very distressed shriek. A very distressed Pansy shriek.

"What do...ow...you want?" said Draco, his lip still pretty swollen. He took another swig of the potion.

"I want to know why you sleep with the Mudblood!" said Pansy

Draco ignored her and quickly turned the corner where he saw Hermione and Ginny, walking at a slower pace.

"Daray-co!" Pansy whined "You don't even like the Mudblood!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Draco. He gave Pansy a weird smirk (weird because of his lip) and grabbed Hermione from behind. She turned around and he leant down for a kiss, which turned out to be a snog. This was just as the potion really kicked in, so Draco's lip shrunk to normal size. Hermione pulled away slightly when she realized that there were quite a few people around.

Draco turned to Pansy, "If I didn't like her, I wouldn't have done that. And look, my lip was cured because of her." he smirked

Pansy screamed and stormed off.

Hermione took Draco's hands off her hips and whispered, "That was basically in front of the whole school!"

Draco smirked, said "Everyone already knows, so what is there to lose?" and then planted his hands back on her hips and went back to snogging Hermione.

**A/N: So...?**

**I would love it if you would review (and now I'm going to go by the real MS Word, so that I can update sooner...remember...Reviews=Happiness=Quick Update!)**

**Oh, and anyone got any end ideas? Sadly there shall be a time of that...*sob sob sob sob***


	16. Trouble and Detention

**A/N: So, this may have been late. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Part of this chapter seemed a little stiff, sorry too. In the middle of writing the the font magically changed, so bear with me, 'kay?**

**READ ON! =***

Chapter 16: Trouble and Detention

Everyone in the hall was extremely quiet. The two biggest rivals in what seemed like the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were kissing in the middle of the hallway. Hardly kissing, in fact, more like the most snogging that anyone had seen publicly in what seemed like the history of Public Displays of Affection that were displayed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Whatever Hermione have been thinking about was out the door. She just melted into Draco, not remembering that they were in a crowded hallway. Draco was in his own head, trying not to get too far into it, trying really hard not to forget that they were not alone. This wasn't easily done.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, running up to them.

Hermione immediately snapped out of the little dream-state she was in and pushed Draco away. He backed up against the wall and looked dejected. Hermione turned to Ron and bent her head, ready to get verbally attacked. Nothing came at her.

"Hmm?" she looked up and just saw Harry and Ginny standing in front of her "Where's Ronald?"

"He just saw you and Malfoy…er…_snogging_ like that in the middle of the hall and ran off with an odd look on his face." Said Harry, his face turning dark for he had also seen the kiss

"Cool head, Harry" said Ginny, tapping him lightly on the shoulder

"Oh, no, I wonder what he's going to do." Said Hermione, shaking her head. She checked her watch. It was almost time for a new class to start.

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny, "Time for class. C'mon Harry."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He had the same class as Hermione! But, obviously, if he did walk her to class there might be trouble from the other two parts of the Golden Trio. Damn.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off, looking for Ron, who she wasn't as mad at anymore. Draco pushed himself off the wall and followed them at a safe distance.

OooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

"No no no nononononononono no!" snapped Hermione, stirring their potion a little too vigorously

Harry grabbed her hand, "Ron that was a little…um…personal."

"Fine, fine, next question."

"No, Ronald! I won't answer any more of your questions." Said Hermione

She was really, really annoyed with Ron. He was asking her lots and lots of delicate questions about her and Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape, looking up from a piece of parchment and giving them a greasy smile "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to both of you on his office. Then you need to come see Professor McGonagall and me in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Yes Professor Snape." Said Hermione, heading out the door

Snape handed Draco a slip of paper. The blond nodded and pocketed the slip.

Draco jogged up behind Hermione and slipped his hand into hers. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"So, what do you think we're going up there for?" asked Hermione

"I don't know." Said Draco

"I hope we're not in trouble." She said

"I doubt you are. Me I could believe. But you're the most perfect student." He said

Hermione swung his arm a little, "Well, we're both prefects. So, I hope it's a good thing."

"Yeah, but they didn't call Weaselbee and the Parkinson-pug. Maybe it's because we are the most special students at Hogwarts. Or maybe," said Draco "I just needed to escort the prettiest girl at Hogwarts to Dumbledore's office."

"Draco," she laughed "I doubt it."

"Can't I just flatter you?"

"Naaah…..I would rather something else." Said Hermione

"You know that you seemed to have changed since you started to like me…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope,"

They had reached the gargoyle that opened the passage to Dumbledore's office. Draco took the slip of paper out of his pocket and read it out loud, "Canary Creams."

"Dumbledore is into Fred and George's creations. How strange." Said Hermione, walking up the stairs. Draco followed her.

When they got up to the door to Dumbledore's office Hermione started to knock but the door opened as soon as she touched it.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore from his desk "Please take a seat."

"Hello, Professor." Said Hermione, taking her seat

Draco just nodded as he sat down.

"How are you?" asked Dumbledore

Hermione cocked her head, "Good….?"

Draco sighed, "Just tell us why we're here, please." He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore "I've heard from an anonymous source some interesting things."

"Yes?" said Hermione

"That Miss Granger has been creeping in Mr. Malfoy's bed. Is that true?"

Draco shook his head, "Yes. But she was only sleeping."

"Yes, but you have broken a rule or two by being in the other side of the dorm." Said Professor Dumbledore "And all of the teachers are very concerned."

"Yes," said Hermione, hanging her head in shame

"I'm guessing detention?" said Draco

"Mr. Malfoy, you seem very casual about this." Said Dumbledore

"I'm used to getting threatened by the other teachers," said Draco

"You can both head down to Professor McGonagall's office." Said Dumbledore "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Said Hermione

They both walked back downstairs.

Hermione looked at Draco from under her eyelashes, "I have a feeling about who did this."

"Yeah?"

"A certain carrot-top."

Draco smirked and knocked on the door to the Professors office.

"Come in." said McGonagall's sharp voice

Hermione entered first and sat down. Draco stood behind her chair. They noticed Snape sitting next to McGonagall with a greasy smile on his face.

"Good afternoon." Said McGonagall

"Hello." Said Hermione

"Hello." Said Draco

"You've heard all about what has been happening." Said Snape "And I –um…we – have to give you quite a few weeks of detention."

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall "You will be doing detention from 5 o' clock to 7 o' clock. Mr. Malfoy will be doing detention from 7 o' clock to 9 o' clock."

"Wouldn't we rather have Malfoy and Granger to detention together," said Snape "It would definitely torture Mr. Malfoy."

"Severus, I thought we decided that-"

"No. I think that they should have detention together." Said Snape "That is my final word on it."

Snape got up and walked out of the room, leaving Professor McGonagall stuttering on her own. She shook her head and straightened herself back up, "Fine. You _both_ have detention in my classroom from 6 o' clock from 8 o' clock. See you then."

Both teenagers started to walk out slowly.

Professor McGonagall stood up and quickly walked over to them before they walked out. She tapped Draco on the shoulder, "And you will be watched almost all the time. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. I have a feeling that you are a going to be a loose cannon around Miss Granger."

They both nodded and walked out.

"See you later," said Draco, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze

She nodded, "Later."

"Ahem." Said McGonagall

Draco smiled, "Bye."

"Bye."

OOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

At exactly 6 PM a certain Slytherin spotted a certain brunette standing in front of McGonagall's office.

"Hey there." Said Draco, coming up behind her and hugging her

"Hi." Said Hermione, turning around

"In. NOW." Said McGonagall, walking in between them and opening the door to her class room

The two quickly walked in.

"My fourth year classes are turning possums into chickens." Said McGonagall, handing them scrubbing brushes "The possums get scared and make a mess everywhere, and the possums that get turned into chickens get their blood sucked by the other ones. I usually just wave my wand to clean it up, but detention is a much more effective way of cleaning up." Professor McGonagall handed them two buckets of warm soapy water, "I'll be watching from my perfectly clean desk. You may leave when you are done."

Hermione took one of the brushes and started on the desks. Draco got down and started scrubbing the floor. Every few minutes Professor McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading.

OOooOOoo

Hermione was scrubbing some chicken blood off the left side of one of the desks when McGonagall decided that the classroom was clean enough.

"You may go now," said McGonagall "Tomorrow you need to meet Professor Snape in his classroom. Have a nice night."

Draco threw his scrubbing brush into his bucket of water and got up. Halfway down the hallway Hermione caught up to him.

"Hey," said Hermione "That wasn't fun."

"Nope, and Snape'll probably make us do something weirder." He said

"Right," she said

For an odd reason there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Goodnight," said Draco

"Goodnight," said Hermione

Draco gave her a quick hug and walked down his corridor.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoo

The next evening Hermione and Draco walked to detention together. There was conversation and they were quickly easing out of the 'awkwardness'. Soon they were walking into Snape's classroom.

Draco looked around to check to see if Snape was there. As soon as he realized that he wasn't there he put his hands on Hermione's hips and leaned forward.

"You will be shelling these live leaches," said Snape, walking in between them and handing them two humongous boxes, "They're magical, be careful."

Draco picked up one of the squirming leaches, "Um….how do we…?"

Snape handed them two things that looked like apple skinners, "Use these to skin them." He slammed a bucket on a desk, "Then you take off the inner skeleton." Another bucket, "Then you put the insides in this bucket." He slammed another bucket on one of the desks, "Work. NOW." He walked over to his desk and sat down, his eyes glinting.

Hermione pouted and picked up one of leaches and squished it with her forefinger and thumb. The little creature wiggled around and tried to bite her. She could feel the hard skeleton under the thin layer of slimy skin. She almost felt sorry for the gross little creature. Almost.

Draco picked up one of the apple skinner things and one of the leaches. As soon as the blade hit the exo-slime, the leach fell limp. Then its mouth started to snap at Draco's finger. It bled green-yellow goop. He threw the skin into the one bucket and then pulled the white, thumb-shaped skeleton in another bucket. The inside was red and disgusting, that went in a pail too.

Hermione started too. For about an hour and a half they skinned the leaches.

Snape got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to go get something from the teachers' lounge. When I come back you better be working." He trotted out the door briskly

Draco dropped his skinner and rubbed his hands on a towel that had been provided. Hermione did the same and walked over to a clean desk. She sat on the desk with her feet on a chair and put her head in her hands.

Draco casual walked over to her and pulled the chair away. She looked up and found that his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. His hands were on either side of her, pushing against the edges of the desk.

And snog.

Now, there were three rules Hermione Granger had for what not to do during detention.

Number one, leave whatever she had been told to do alone.

Number two, do what she wasn't supposed to do.

And, the newest one, number three. Let Draco Malfoy kiss her like a **rock star**.

She was most definitely breaking those rules.

**A/N: Hmmm? What do you think?**

**Reviews Please!**

***AIRKISSES***


	17. Fight Week

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter…..like a bridge between chapters, because if I wrote these two main chapters next to each other it might get confusing….**

**Hope you still enjoy this one! **

Chapter 17: Fight Week

After more than a few weeks of detention, two certain people were tired of being alone.

Ron and Harry had planned a great plan to break Hermione out of detention.

They were sneaking around and into the Potions classroom, and what they saw made Harry actually smack Malfoy on the arm really hard. Ron was frozen to the spot and swearing like a sailor.

Hermione's hands were under Draco's fully unbuttoned shirt and her skirt didn't seem to be on quite right. When Harry and Ron had gotten Draco away from Hermione she gasped, her mind fully processing what had just happened.

Hermione slapped Draco across his bare chest. Harry and Ron seemed satisfied with this and left when Hermione told them to.

"What was that for?" said Draco, checking out his new pinkish mark

"You've turned me into a bit of a bad girl!" she sat down on the desk again, shaking her head a little

"Who said that was a bad thing?" asked Draco

"The phrase '_Bad_ Girl'" she said

"Yes, but I don't mind."

"Good. You shouldn't." her attitude changed again. Draco picked her up off the desk and she wrapped her legs around him.

"At least just be Hermione." He whispered

"Mmhhmmm." She mumbled as he started to move his mouth around her neck.

"I said you were supposed to be working on the cockroaches." Said Snape, seeming somewhat amused

"Right, sorry!" said Hermione, jumping away from Draco

Draco buttoned his shirt up and started on the cockroaches again. Snape went into his office to get some more papers too grade.

"Why does he seem to be having fun with this?" said Hermione, picking up a new roach

"Probably because his love life at Hogwarts was screwed up by some chick that left him for someone hotter," said Draco "I doubt that is ever going to happen to me."

Hermione playfully hit him and laughed, "Yeah, me too."

Snape came back, "Put those buckets in my ingredients closets. Then you can go."

Hermione took one of the skeleton buckets away and Draco took the other one.

Snape let them go while he cleaned up his desk.

As Draco and Hermione were walking down one of the hallways there was a scream and soon the blond was being attacked by Harry and Ron.

"Again!" screamed Hermione "What the hell! You guys are at it again! And both of you!"

The three boys stopped brawling and looked at her. They all looked like they were lost. She could tell that there was definitely some tension that needed to be released.

"Fine. You can fight all you like, as long as I don't find myself in the hospital wing once again, okay?" said Hermione

The boys nodded and Ron was about to hit Draco again when Hermione said, "And Harry and Ron have to let me do whatever I want with my love life."

"Everything?" said Ron

"Okay, not everything. But mostly." Said Hermione

"Okay, but the fighting might take a couple of days." Said Draco, shrugging

Hermione gave him a look, "Whatever, so long as I don't have to fix anything, okay."

"Okay," they said in unison

Hermione walked back to the dorm, ignoring the noises of a fight going on down the hall. How, oh, how was she going to sleep tonight?

OoooOOOoooooOOOoo

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were quietly eating breakfast. Ginny now knew about the long-term fight that was going on. In fact almost the whole student body knew about it. The two girls heard whispers about Ron and Harry versus Draco.

"Don't you feel like they're fighting over you?" asked Ginny

"Naah….It's more like they're fighting over what's happening." Said Hermione

The three boys weren't in the hall and Blaise had told Hermione that they were in the dorm room yelling at each other.

"This is going to be an interesting week," said Ginny

"Interesting?" said Hermione "It's going to be more than interesting, I think. Plus school is over in a week."

"Yeah, but I don't think you know what I mean." Ginny mumbled into her peppermint tea

"I can't believe that school is almost over!" said Hermione "Then it's just summer. No school, no worries."

"More Harry, more Ron," Ginny added "And no Draco Malfoy for you."

Hermione pouted, "Not necessarily."

OOooooOOOooooOO

Draco nursed one of his bruises. He, Weasley and Potter had gotten some potion from Madam Pomfrey to help their bruises, so that Hermione wouldn't get mad. He rubbed some potion on his arms and let it sit a little. The next day would probably be the last day of fighting, because the day after the next would be the last day of school.

Ronald was glaring at Malfoy from across the room. The fight was really turning out to be something bigger than just a small fray. There were even rules, no attacking after seven PM or before seven AM, no curses, and no maiming.

"Hey, Malfoy," said Harry, applying some potion to his right eye, "When we stop struggling, you better not do anything weird."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I might still punch you when we've stopped fighting." Said Ron

"Yeah, whatever. School's out soon, so you won't be seeing me." Said Draco

Draco smirked across the room at Ron.

"What was that for?" asked Ron

"Nothing" smirked Draco, and then added in a whisper "Because nothing goes through my dark mind."

OooOOOoooooOoooo

"Hey, Hermione." Said Draco, slinging his arm around her shoulders, "Detention is over."

"Hey, Draco." Smiled Hermione "Yup, pretty much."

"So what are you doing over the summer?" asked Draco

"Not much." Said Hermione

"Yeah? I'm running away from my parents this summer." Said Draco

"Really?"

"No. Well, may-BE!" Draco was attacked by Ron

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione "You just made his arm hit me really hard in the neck. Ow!"

"So-o-ry!" stammered Ron as he and Draco fought

"I'm leaving now." Said Hermione, heading to the library quickly

Harry caught Hermione in the hallway.

"They're down the hall, brawling away." Sighed Hermione

"I just want to talk to you, like we used too, without being bothered by some spat." Said Harry

"Okay," Hermione nodded "I'm going to the library. Want to come?"

"Sure, I have some homework to do still." Said Harry

"Great, let's go."

OooOoooOooOOOoOooOOOO

Hermione fiddled with some of her zippers on her bag. She was almost done packing up her things and was almost ready to go home for the summer. There were already plans made for her and Harry to go to the Weasleys for part of the summer. For the very first time Harry, Ron and Ginny were coming to her house for a little bit.

Pansy Parkinson sat on the bed next to Hermione. Ever since Draco and Hermione had become public, Pansy had been really quiet. She hadn't really talked to Hermione at all, not even to insult her.

"Are you okay Parkinson?" asked Hermione

"I'm fine…..um…..Hermione?" she turned it into a question

Hermione tilted her head to the side. Why was Parkinson suddenly being not mean to her?

"I think that if Draco decided that you're fine, I guess you are." She said

"Okay," said Hermione "Pansy."

Pansy got up and dragged her bag out of the room.

Had she and Pansy Parkinson just had a sort of nice moment?

OoOOoOooOOOOOoooooo

Draco chucked his stuff onto the overhead slot in one of the compartments aboard the Hogwarts Express. He flopped down onto one of the seats and closed his eyes. It felt like it had been a long day.

He would rather stay at the school than go home during the summer. Home was boring and weird and somewhat creepy. He was dreading staying in the same place as Lord Voldemort. And he was dreading what might happen to his arm during the summer. He was seriously considering running away to stay during the summertime.

Blaise stepped into the compartment and sat down next to Draco.

"Brought a friend or two," said Blaise

A perky Ginny and a somewhat cloudy Hermione walked in.

"Why?" asked Draco "Is Weaslette here?"

"Because I don't trust you," said Ginny

"So," said Hermione, sitting down across from Draco, "How are you?"

"I'm not looking forward to going home," said Draco "Not going to be fun."

"Yeah," said Hermione "My birthday is during the summer. I'm turning sixteen."

"You live in Oxford, right?" said Draco

"How did you know?" she asked

"Your little red-headed friend, the female one, told me." He glanced at Ginny and she smiled

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Blaise. The Italian shrugged, "I thought that she might sprinkle some of her magical non-magical mischief dust."

"That's not going to work if you don't leave."

"Right," said Blaise, pulling Ginny out

Hermione shook her head, "Whatever are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know." Said Draco, leaning forward, "And I really don't care."

**A/N: Please Review!**

**I'm about to start on Chapter 18 and I already basically have it all written in my head.**


	18. Summer Daze

**A/N:****Another****bridge****…****sort****of****…****..****I****'****m****sorry****this****is****short****but****after****this****is****a****nice****one****…**

**So READ!**

Chapter 18: Summer Daze

Her eyelashes fluttered a little as she woke up.

Hermione gazed at the rays of sunshine peeking through her mauve curtains. She jumped out of bed and looked outside. It was a perfect day for a nice bike ride.

She quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She ran downstairs and popped some toast in the toaster.

"Morning, darling." Said her mother, putting a bowl of strawberries on the counter in front of her

Hermione picked up a strawberry, "I'm going to go for an early morning bike ride. Before Ron, Harry and Ginny come to stay." She popped the berry into her mouth and grabbed her toast. Her mother handed her some butter and Hermione quickly ate her breakfast.

She walked outside and grabbed her bike. At a running start she jumped onto it and started to ride down her road. Her brown curls flew behind her in the wind.

After a few minutes of riding she turned into a back road. Something jumped onto the road in front of her. Hermione yelped and stopped her bike abruptly.

Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey there, stranger." He smirked

"Draco!" she jumped of her bike and wrapped her arms around him

"Hullo." He lifted her chin up and kissed her

When the kiss ended Hermione looked him up and down. He was dirty and looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione

"I…um…" Draco stumbled "Hey, come over here."

Hermione followed him over to a path. He grabbed her hand and took her through a small patch of woods and into a clearing. He sat down in the middle of the clearing and pulled her down next to him.

Hermione realized that Draco was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He started to roll up the left sleeve carefully.

Dark Mark. On his arm.

"I'm sorry." Said Draco "I couldn't help it. They made me."

"Who's they?" she said in a small voice

"The Dark Lord." Said Draco "I did try to get rid of it, as you can see." His arm was scarred, burned, scabbing and gross. The Dark Mark still showed through though.

Hermione stared at it and then started to cry. She cried and Draco quietly watched her. He caught one of her tears on his finger. He let it drop onto his left forearm and before it landed he looked up. He only felt a little pinch on his arm.

"But, hey," Draco whispered "I love you."

Those words just made her cry harder. He brushed her tears to the side. She leaned into him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I-I-I th-th-think I-I m-might l-l-lo-lov" Hermione hiccupped

"You don't have to say it." Said Draco

"B-b-but, I-I do!" she sniffed

"I know…" he said softly "Just go ahead and cry all you like."

They sat in the clearing for a few hours, Hermione mostly just crying and Draco murmuring comforting things to her.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" Hermione sniffed

"If I can, that would be nice." Said Draco

He looked down at his Dark Mark. He noticed that a small part of the mark had left. He wondered what had happened to his arm.

Draco stood up and then picked Hermione up. She smiled feebly at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Said Draco "I have a feeling that I'll find a way to get rid of it."

Hermione nodded and tried to cheer up. Draco winced when he hooked his left arm under her legs. They walked back to where Hermione had dropped her bike and Draco put her down. She picked up her bike and they started to walk back to her house.

As they stored Hermione's bike into the garage Draco gave her a real kiss and she smiled, "I'm sure I can figure out a way to get rid of it. I can read up on eternal tattoos."

The blonde smiled happily.

She led him into the house and who was there to meet them but Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hello guys!" Hermione said feebly

"Hermione!" her mother said sharply, pulling her daughter towards her, "Where have you been! You have been gone for four hours! Why are your eyes red! Have you been crying!"

"Mum, I'm fine! I just found someone and we've been talking." She said

"Who'd you find?"

"Draco," she pulled him forward "This is my mother. Mum this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, from Hogwarts."

"Is this the boy who was so mean to you?"

"Um….It's not a problem anymore."

"Alright. I'm going to call dad. He's out, so I'll tell him to get some more food." She walked out

"Hullo guys." Said Hermione again

Ron and Harry both looked really mad at the thought of Malfoy there with them. Ginny looked somewhat amused.

"Guys, it's my birthday pretty soon," said Hermione "Please don't fight. For me?"

"Fine," all three said, glaring at each other

Hermione gave the three new visitors a hug.

"Come on you three, I'll show you your room." She said "Draco, I think we have an extra room available. I don't trust all of you in the same room with no teachers to protect any of you from murder. I'll get my dad to lend you some clothes."

"Thanks," he said

They all followed her upstairs to the room and settled in.

OooOOOooooOOOooOoOOOooo

"Why are you here, Malfoy!" snapped Ron when Hermione was showing Ginny her room

"None of your business!" said Draco "So shut up."

"No. I think you have something to hide," said Ron

"Well, you would be right." Smirked Draco

"So! Tell us what it is!" said Ron

Harry narrowed his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He checked out where he would be staying. It was a small closet like space, the only place that was free to stay in. And the perk was that the room was directly across from Hermione's room.

He decided to pop his head in and have a look at her room. She and Ginny were sitting on her bed. It was a double. Most of her room was white, with a few lilac colored things here and there.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "You can go take a shower if you like." She got up and handed him some clothes, "The bathroom is down the hall."

"Thanks," he took the stack and left. As he walked down the hall he heard a giggle that was definitely the Weaselette. Some girls were so weird.

OOoooooOOOoooooOOoOOOOO

It was the evening before Hermione's sixteenth birthday. The five teenagers were eating dinner outside. Surprisingly, Ron, Harry and Draco were behaving for Hermione. Occasionally they would give each other a push, but that was all.

Hermione's parents came outside. They were going out for the night so that Hermione and her friends could stay up as late as they wanted to.

"No too late, though." Said her father

"I know." Said Hermione

"Alright bye!" said her mom

"Love you, bye."

Ron, Ginny and Draco watched the car drive away, fascinated.

"Now I understand how muggles manage without magic," said Ron

"Ah, Ronald," said Hermione, shaking her head, "You haven't seen it all."

Harry smiled, "I'd love to see your reaction to television."

"Television?" asked Draco

"We're going to watch some movies tonight," said Hermione "Let's go inside."

After putting away dishes and making popcorn they all sat down on the living room couch. Hermione and Harry discussed which movies they should watch. Finally they picked three. When the first one started, all three full wizards were completely zoned in. Harry and Hermione started to laugh as they watched the looks on their faces changed. They were amazed.

After the three movies and five bowls of popcorn Hermione wanted to go to bed.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Because I am tired." Said Hermione

So the five went to bed.

Or so it seemed.

**A/N:****Dundundurrrrrnnn!**

**Review….please…**

**And say in your review what movies you think they watched!**

**Next chapter is…how do you feel about Cherry Bites…? *sly smile***


	19. Cherry Bitten

**A/N: Sorry this is also late. I went on vacation to a place where they didn't let you use electronics. And then I had some bad days after school.**

**I apologize.**

**So, this chapter is half full of x's because you have an imagination and get to make up what happens when Ron, Harry and Ginny go to sleep. SOME people have bigger ideas and some have smaller ones. By bigger and smaller indicate maturity levels…**

**If you have no imagination go listen to some Britney Spears. Inside Out helps.**

Chapter 19: Cherry Bitten

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xx.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xx.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xx.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xx.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx x xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xx.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

OoooOOOOooOOOoOo

The next morning there was a very nice breakfast left on a large table and Hermione's parents were gone again.

A large sixteen was in the middle of the table formed out of breakfast foods.

Ron picked up a large strip of bacon that was making the one in the sixteen and shoved it into his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione said, slapping his hand, "Save some for us." But she was smiling

Ginny sat down and picked up a plate. Harry followed suit.

"I think that there is a bowl of cherries in the fridge," said Hermione "And I absolutely love cherries."

She walked around the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. Ron didn't sit down, watching Draco who was watching Hermione.

She grabbed the large bowl of cherries out of the fridge and turned around, jumping onto the counter and scooting around to face them. Hermione had a cherry stem in her mouth and the perfect little red sphere was just dangling on it. Draco smirked and leaned over the counter. He took a small bite out of the cherry and leaned away. Hermione smiled and hopped off the counter.

Ron's eyes widened. He realized what had just happened. And what it symbolized.

The blond was already streaking out of the house, knowing that as soon as Ron had collected himself he would be out for Draco's blood.

Ron grabbed Harry and they both ran after Draco.

Hermione and Ginny watched the blurs of boy through the kitchen window. Hermione looked at her friend forlornly, "They're going to kill him!"

"I wouldn't worry," said Ginny "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

OoooOOOoooOoooOo

Draco actually hardly knew what he was doing, seeing as he had a very angry Gryffindor and a very confused Gryffindor on his tale. What had he just done? That was stupid of him.

A tree. A very large tree. Draco immediately headed for it, shimmying up it like a cat. Ron and Harry caught up to him and stayed under the tree. Harry just sat down next to the tree and sighed. Ron stared up into the leaves where Draco was hiding, like a dog.

A couple of hours went bye and Harry went home. Ron stayed under the tree, still utterly mad.

"You'll come down eventually, Malfoy," said Ron

"I wouldn't count on it, Weasley," said Draco "I don't fancy being turned into Malfoy Mince."

And then the sun started to go down.

**A/N: Since I feel bad about how short the actual words are you don't have to review… You can, but you don't need to. ;)**

**I promise the next chapter will come sooner than this one.**


	20. Solutions

**A/N: Hehehe! I was just taking a shower when I realized that I hadnt added these bold Authors Notes! So here they are. Now read.**

Chapter 20: Solutions

And then the sun started to go down.

Draco knew that it wasn't very Malfoy like to climb up into a tree, but he didn't fancy becoming Draco meat.

"Malfoy, when you come down I'm going to turn you into ferret fillet," snarled Weasley

"I won't be coming down until you leave," said Draco through the leaves

"You'll be waiting until the end of the summer and then in school,"

"What would make you forget this ever happened?"

"Ron!" said Ginny, walking with Harry and Hermione up the path, "Do you know how immature that was?"

Ron stuck his tongue out very maturely at her.

Draco could see his girl slowly coming up behind Weasley. She slowly brought her hands up and slapped them over his eyes. Ginny opened his mouth and tipped something in a vial into his mouth.

"What was that?" Draco asked

"Some calming medicine mixed with some magical _memoriae_leaves mixed backwards." Hermione explained

"I found some on the way here," said Ginny "It's amazing how many magic things are in the muggle world."

Ron fell backwards, almost falling onto Hermione. He was out cold.

"That should do it," said Harry

"So," said Draco, hopping down from the tree, "Potter hasn't figured it out yet."

"No, not really," said Harry "And I don't think I want to know."

"Well that's fine," said Hermione, grabbing Draco's hand. He winked at her and nodded.

OOOooooOOOooOOO

"Back to Hogwarts! Home and heart." Said Ginny, smiling at the entrance hall

"Yeah," sighed Hermione

Ron and Harry stood next to them. Ron had forgotten everything that had happened over the summer due to the strange mixture of magic muggle medicine they had given him.

Draco was standing behind Hermione, with his arms wrapped around her. She looked down at his arms that were around her and saw a sliver of black tattoo with a tiny patch of regular skin where tattoo should be.

"What's that?" she whispered

"I think your tear had an effect on it." Said Draco

"Better get to researching then," she said

"Mmhhmmm," he planted a kiss on the top of her head and they breathed in content

OOOooooOOOooOOO

Hermione and Draco weren't necessarily like any normal couple at Hogwarts. There were some normal things, such as snogging, going on, but mostly they just hung out, sometimes not even talking, just enjoying each other's presence.

They were also Hogwarts' favorite couple. Even the jealous Slytherin girls were secretly admiring Hermione because she had Draco.

Hermione was studying in the library with her boyfriend. Well, trying to study at least. Draco was sitting next to her, playing with some galleons. He was trying to roll them through a goal he had made with two quills. And when he wasn't studying or doing that he was distracting her with his eyes.

A roar was suddenly heard throughout the library. Shushes went up into the air like a million small snakes.

"DON'T SHUSH ME!" thundered a familiar voice

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of that voice, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Draco

"That sounds like an angry Ron that just found something out that he didn't like," she said "And I have a feeling that the concoction Ginny and I gave him."

"Oh, great," sighed Draco "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she whined

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" hollered Ron

"Shhh!"

"WITH DRACO MALFOY!"

"Shut up, Weasley! Do you want the whole school to know what happened this summer?" snapped Draco

"Please be quiet, Ron." Said Hermione

"No!" But he reduced his voice from holler to shout "Because I know that over the summer you erred and -"

Draco's eyes widened. He was about to get up and punch Ron but Hermione stuck out her hand. He knew that she was doing something that she thought was smart. And it probably was going to turn out to be for the best. He hoped so, otherwise it was going to get ugly and he didn't want to lose Hermione.

The fact was that Hermione had grabbed Ron's shirt and kissed him full on the lips. Seriously. Hermione pushed him away as soon as she could and sat down next to Draco again. Ron staggered out of the library, dazed apparently.

"That should do it," she said, turning the page of her history book

"Hermione?" said Draco, wanting her attention

Hermione turned to him. She knew what he wanted and she admitted that it was something that she wanted too. And after kissing Ron it seemed like it would help.

"Come with me," said Hermione

"Wha-? Why not just-" Hermione grabbed Draco's tie and led him out of the library. She took him into a nearby broom closet and they didn't come out for a while.

OooOOOoooOOO

"What did you do to my brother?" Ginny asked Hermione as soon as the red-head walked into the common room

"Nothing dangerous at all," said Hermione, putting the book she was reading down

"Seriously," said Ginny "What did you do?"

"I just shut him up. No need to get mad!" said Hermione

"I'm not mad! It was amazing how crazy he was when he came up here to get into bed. And it's only six thirty." Ginny grinned "But, in all seriousness, what did you do to him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please!"

"Fine. I kissed him. But only to shut him up! Nothing meant. If you tell anyone I'll send my dragon on you." Hermione whispered

"You have a dragon?" Ginny said, surprised

"No! Draco!"

"Oh, right. Does he know?" Ginny asked

"He was there." Said Hermione

"What did he do?" Ginny said eagerly

"Well, he almost punched Ron, but I stopped him. Then I distracted him." Said Hermione

Ginny smiled. Harry was sitting near them. He heard the very last sentence of their conversation and popped his head in, "Do I want to know?"

"No." said Ginny, bluntly, "But you will probably hear a little from Ron."

"Okay?" said Harry

Hermione studied her friend. She made a quick decision and said, "So what do you think of Draco now?"

Harry's eyebrows knit themselves together, "I still don't like him at all but since he's okay with you he's not nearly as arrogant and annoying."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at her book. She quickly flipped some of the pages, read a page and then skipped more pages. Harry and Ginny frowned at each other. It wasn't like Hermione to gloss through a book. Harry looked at the title of the book.

"_Eternal__Tattoo__'__s__and__Spells:__The__Guide_by Tabitha Ahtibat" he read

Hermione snapped her book shut and covered the title and description with her arms.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked cautiously

"Nothing!" she snapped

"Hermione," said Harry carefully "Has Malfoy got a dark mark?"

"No," she said "It's time for dinner anyway! Let's go."

Harry and Ginny nodded and they left for dinner.

"What about Ron?" said Harry

"Still asleep I guess," said Ginny

OooOO

During dinner Harry caught Hermione reading her book quite a few times. They asked her about it and by the time supper was finished they were convinced that she was just doing some fun reading. Because that is what she said.

And being two of her best friends they believed her.

OooOOOoooOOOOoo

Many, many days later Hermione and Draco were sitting underneath a large oak tree on the grounds. The sky was still a pretty, strangely blue and warm for a day in October. A few other students roamed around the grounds. Some first years were dipping their toes in the lake.

Draco was leaning up against the large tree, playing with Hermione's long hair. Hermione was half sitting half lying on him, her head on his chest while she read her very important book.

"I think that you don't need to worry so much," said Draco

Hermione bent her head over so that she could just see him, "Why?"

"Because this isn't something that I want,"

"Yes, but what if the Dark Lord decides to use you," said Hermione

"I doubt that will ever happen," said Draco

"Still, I'm going to do this,"

"Anyway, thank you,"

"I think you're jealous of this book because it's getting more face time from me than you are," smirked Hermione

Draco smiled, "You don't deserve that smirk until you're officially a Malfoy."

"What!" she sat up quickly and looked straight at him

"Nothing," he looked away and Hermione lay back down and opened the book

Draco closed his eyes and stroked her hair, trying to figure some interesting things out in his head

Hermione scanned a few pages and then quickly skipped some. A few minutes passed by.

"Oh no!" Hermione squealed

"What?" asked Draco

"I found a solution, but-"

"What is it?"

"Well, first the tattoo needs to be cleaned out with something pure, my tear,"

"Yes?"

"And then you have to," Hermione hiccupped

"Have to what?" Draco wrapped his arms around her

"To get rid of it completely you have to,"

"Yes?" Draco said

"You have to kill someone."

**A/N: You wanna review? I dare you to.**


	21. I'm Just Trying To Protect You

**A/N: Me: Stop reading and go write.**

**Me: NO!**

**Me: You need to. Its your job.**

**Me: Why?**

**Me: Because**

**Me: ...**

**Me: YOU SNEAKY LITTLE PROCRASTINATOR! GO WORK!**

**Me: Alright, alright... "Chapter 21..."**

Chapter 21: I'm Just Trying to Protect You

"I have to kill someone?" Draco whispered

"Mmmhmm," Hermione nodded and snuggled up against him

"I have to kill someone!" he said again, this time in a yelp

Hermione laughed a little, "Draco, that yelp was very girl-like."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to worry about sounding girl-like when I have to kill someone." He said, laughing a bit too. But in a second there was a silence that was not exactly pleasant.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked

"You are NOT doing anything." Said Draco "I don't want you to be part of some grand killing scheme."

"Why not?" she asked, making a defiant face

"Because," said Draco "Because…I have to figure some things out first."

"What? No! I want to help! I'm the whole reason for this. I found it out!" said Hermione

Draco looked at her straight in the eyes, "Hermione. That is one of the reasons I want to just do this on my own."

Hermione saw something that she knew she couldn't fight in his gray eyes. She sighed, "Alright. But you have to promise me something."

"Yes?" said Draco cautiously

"You are not allowed to kill Ronald. OK?" she said

"OK. I wasn't really thinking of it, but that's a pretty good idea-" the look on Hermione's face was so serious he stopped, "I was just joking!"

"Oh," she looked mildly mad about that but soon a large smile adorned her face

"What are you planning?" asked Draco

"Oh, nothing," she said, leaning closer to him. She was now above Draco, who was still sitting on the ground next to the tree. He leaned up to kiss her, but right when they were millimeters apart she disappeared.

"Hermione!" he called, whining a little

"Yeah?" said her voice slyly from above him

"Wha-?" he looked up into the tree and just saw two dangling legs

"How did you get up there so fast?" Draco said

"I just have extreme climbing powers," she said

"Right," Draco got up and found a knot in the tree that would boost him up. He was soon next to Hermione.

"Nice view, huh." Said Hermione

"Yeah," he nodded

But there was a slight evil darkness on the horizon, and he knew there was something bad on the way.

OooOOOooOOOoo

Draco sat in his room, on his bed, staring intently at the far wall and then back down at the dead owl in his hands. The owl was barely bigger than his palm. After delivering the letter it had died, like a self-destruct button. He felt bad that it had died in his hands and planned to put it in the owlery, because he didn't know what to do with a dead owl. If he buried it himself people would assume things.

What was he supposed to do? If he followed orders it would probably end up in losing Hermione. If he didn't follow orders it would probably end up in certain death for not only him but most of his circle of not only friends but acquaintances too.

He read over the letter again when another one flew in, this time without an owl. He read over that and almost fainted. No one was in the room so he screamed out loud. The yelling could be heard throughout the Slytherin dorms, and Blaise knew something was definitely wrong.

He rushed down the corridor and opened the door. Draco had stopped screaming and was face down on the bed.

"What's up, Draco?" asked Blaise

Draco lifted his head up. His hair was getting in his eyes and he definitely didn't look well.

"I have to do something horrible." He said

"And what is that?" said Blaise

"I can't tell you," said Draco, sitting up properly

"Yes you can," Blaise said "You know you can?"

Draco jumped out of his bed and pulled on his tie, which he had discarded when he was yelling.

"I have to break up with Hermione," he said, walking quickly down the hall

"What! Why! You love her!" said Blaise

"Yes, that's exactly _why_ I have to break up with her,"

"Why!" Blaise yelped again

"You know why, Blaise! Just help me here!" said Draco "I don't know how to do this."

"Just don't!" said Blaise

Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned on Blaise. Not many people were around, seeing as it was a Sunday. Blaise could see that he was definitely not happy.

"Blaise! You know what's happening out in the real wizarding world!" he whispered furiously "You know exactly what will happen if the Dark Lord finds out that I'm dating a Mudblood! So I have to. Please help me."

"Draco, how would You-Know-Who know if you were dating a muggleborn?"

Draco just stared intently at his Italian friend, who knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

"Alright, I'll help you," sighed Blaise "Just tell it to her straight. Not so straight as to tell her that you're working for the Dark Lord."

"Alright, thanks." Said Draco "But I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"What about you?"

"You think that You-Know-Who wants to out some random crackpot called Blaise Zabini with, like, thirteen fathers to be working for him? Plus, your parents are some of his favorites."

"He doesn't pick favorites. Blaise, why are you so happy, but sometimes talk so badly about yourself?"

"Because I'm like that. Plus I need one solid girl. But anyway, go see Hermione, but don't break her heart." Said Blaise

"I won't. I don't want to." Said Draco, walking to the library

Blaise shook his head and went to find Ginny; she needed to be there to be Hermione's comfort.

Draco found Hermione in the back of the library.

"Hey," she planted a kiss on his cheek

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Draco said

"You are talking to me," said Hermione

"Um…but….See, the thing is that I think that we need to break for a bit."

Hermione stared at him with no expression, "Why?"

"Because if You-Know-Who finds out that you, the Muggle born sidekick of his enemy, you would, in fact, die." said Draco

"So you have to work for him? Already? How…ironic," she said, looking down at her folded hands

"Yeah," said Draco "So do you understand? I really don't want to break up with you but I have to."

"Yes," she whispered "But when this is all over I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked

"Well, really, we don't know who is going to die by who or what so I can't say that I'll come back to you."

"Oh," he said

Hermione looked back into his grey eyes and took a sharp breath in. She wrapped her petite arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'll miss you."

"Right," he said "I'll see you later."

Hermione pulled away from him and smiled, "Yeah, later." She picked up her books and walked away.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, "Well, Blaise was wrong." He sat down on the couch that she had been on and stared at the wood table in front of him.

Hermione walked straight up to the Gryffindor Tower, then up to her room. She pulled a trunk out from under her bed and started frantically searching. Soon she found it. Her book that she only kept for special occasions. The book she wrote all over and corrected. The book that let her spill guts into and she didn't care.

Hermione tore a few romantic pages out of the book and incinerated them with her wand. She watched the ashes glow and sparkle like the lame attempt in her book.

Ginny in and watched Hermione vandalize the book in her hands. She knew that this was the second time she had ever done that. The first time was when she had been called Mudblood.

"What's up, Hermione?" she asked

"Draco had to break up with me."

"Are you mad about that?"

"No. He had reason too." She sighed

"Reason? What gives him reason to break up with you?" Ginny asked

"You-Know-Who."

"What! He's a Death Eater?"

"No! Of course not."

"OK. Well, do you need anything?" Ginny asked "Anything at all?"

"Something else to distract me." Said Hermione "Please."

"Right," said Ginny "What about Ron beating up Draco."

"What! Already!" said Hermione, shocked

"No, but soon. I'm pretty sure when he finds out that Malfoy actually hurt you he will be out for the kill for, what, the third time?" said Ginny

Hermione sighed, "Before Ron goes to kill Draco, tell him that he doesn't have to."

"Why?"

"Because the War is really starting"

**A/N: I have just figured out how to un-procrastinate. Yup. That is a word.**

**Please review!**


	22. Attack

**A/N: Sorry that took a while, holidays are a busy time. **

**Anyway, here it is.**

Chapter 22: Attack

Hermione was completely right. She didn't know it but there was soon going to be something amazingly horrible was about to shake everyone up.

One night in late April there was a storm that was almost out of the ordinary. It shook the windows of the castle and no one could even think about going outside without getting drenched in rain.

Draco stared out of a rain-splattered window in his dorm. He saw a sudden flash in the horizon. It definitely wasn't lightening.

He turned to Blaise, who was showing some raven-claw girl his muggle money collection.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, nodding his head towards the girl

"This is Kealyn, she's my new girlfriend," said Blaise

Kealyn rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, we both know it won't last long."

Blaise smiled, "Yup."

"So then why are you dating?" Draco asked

"Because I'm looking for a different girlfriend and you need to see how happy you could be with Hermione," said Blaise

"And seeing us fall out would help you feel bad," said Kealyn, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Draco turned back to the window, "Blaise, its coming."

"Alright, time for you to go, Kealyn," said Blaise

"Bye," she said, practically skipping out of the room

Blaise walked to the window and peered out of it, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," sighed Draco

"You know you have to do it," Blaise said "And they'll probably find out soon enough, about Hermione."

"Not helping, Blaise!" Draco snapped

The Italian knew that his friend was on a tightrope without anything to catch him underneath. He also knew that Draco needed to get his mind straight. It was running and jumping to conclusions too fast, most of them bad.

"Draco, figure it out," said Blaise

"How?" he said "I can't not do some things and do the others. One person will be spared and the other will die or vice versa."

"Other? There's another besides Hermione, who you'll be 'virtually' killing?"

"Yes. But I won't be 'virtually' killing them. I will actually be killing them, not just producing the fire to." The blonde explained

Blaise's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Think about it," said Draco

"Dumbledore? You have to kill one of the greatest wizards in history?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I don't want to."

"Does anyone else know?" Blaise asked

"Yes, Snape knows," said Draco "But what help is that?"

"I think you just insulted Snape, mate," Blaise laughed, trying to cheer him up

"You know what I mean," Draco snarled, not in the mood for joking, "I have to kill the only person who has ever taken care of me. Or the only girl who actually gave my feelings a chance."

"Maybe you should just go with whatever happens, try not to sway fate." Said Blaise "It's highly possible fate has decided what will happen, so just do everything on impulse."

Draco stared at his friend, "That is one of the first philosophical statements that has come out of your mouth."

"Not true," said Blaise

The door of their room opened and Theodore Nott walked in also looking slightly busted up.

"'Sup, Theo?" said Draco

"I feel like I'm about to die," he said "Or throw up."

"Don't throw up," said Draco "But the probability of you dying is very high. Same for all of us."

"I feel like I've just been thrown into this without anyone asking how I feel," Theodore sighed

"That's just how it is," said Draco "At least you don't have to do what I have to do."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Theo

"Well, since you two seem to have more to talk about since you both have those ugly tattoo's I'll leave," said Blaise, walking out of the room

"Blaise! Do me a favor?" said Draco

"Yes?"

"Make sure no one is outside and if they are get them to come back into the castle," said Draco

"Alright," nodded Blaise "Bye."

OOooooOOOooooOOOoo

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat by the edge of the Great Lake, discussing how Draco was just a horrible little rat-thing.

"More like ferret-thing," said Ron

Hermione and Harry laughed at this and Hermione put her arms around their shoulders. Harry smiled and he and Ron did the same with her.

"You know that I love you guys?" said Hermione, smiling at them

"Are you sure about that?" said Ron "Because it seems you've been in love with other boys in the not-friend way."

"Ron!" Hermione said "You guys are my best friends; I love you like brothers!"

"And we love you too, Hermione," said Harry, Ron nodding in agreement

"Sorry to change the subject but look at that," said Ron "On the lake."

He pointed to a sliver of black that was sliding across the lake.

"A snake?" said Hermione

"No, something else," said a voice from behind

"Zabini?" said Harry as Blaise came to stand next to them

"Yes, I need to tell you that you need to get back into the now," said Blaise

"Why?" asked Hermione

"See that black thing sliding towards you?" he said "That's why."

"Did Malfoy send you?" Hermione asked

"Yes. But no! I also care about young children's safety," he said

"We're hardly young children and we can take care of ourselves," Hermione snapped

Blaise just stared at her.

"Go back to your room," said Harry, turning back to the lake

"No."

"Go." Said Ron

"No."

"Go." He said, getting up and sizing Blaise up

Blaise started walking backwards and Ron sat back down.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked

Hermione turned to look. Blaise had just slipped behind a tree.

"Yeah," she said

"I'm getting kind of wary of that black thing," said Harry, as it was coming closer

They watched it come closer and Hermione started to scoot backwards from the lake. Harry and Ron followed suit. It soon touched the shore of the lake. Small black things in the distance dove into the lake and zoomed towards them.

"Guys," said Hermione, getting up slowly, "I think we should…"

The first black sliver slithered all the way out of the lake and poofed into black dust. It floated towards them, solidifying,

Harry and Ron also got up and they all stared backing towards the castle. The dust solidified completely into a Death Eater. More were coming up the shore, all going for them.

"R-run!" Hermione yelled. Unfortunately, she started too late. Harry and Ron had already started when she suggested it, and in a scary situation they were faster than her.

"Tell Dumbledore!" she yelled. Her arm was grabbed by the first Death Eater. Hermione struggled against it and Ron and Harry turned back to her.

"NO! GO!" she screamed, but Harry and Ron took their wands out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blaise dart back into the castle.

Ron fumbled with his wand and was instantly cursed limped by a Death Eater.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry cried, disarming the Death Eater who had now grabbed Ron

"H-harry! Go tell Dumbledore," said Hermione, still struggling against the Death Eater holding onto her

As Harry turned to look at her he was struck by the same limp that had gotten Ron.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Already caught the famous Mudblood," snarled the Death Eater in her ear

"Let go of me," she screeched

The Death Eater just tugged on her arm. They started Marching the trio over to the tree Blaise was hiding behind. One of them blasted the tree out of the ground and the large hole scooped itself into a passage.

They were going under the castle. The dungeons under the dungeons.

OOooooOOOOooooOOooOOO

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Blaise yelled through the hallways, pushing people to the side in order to find his friend.

"Blaise! Stop running!" called Draco from behind him. Blaise hairpin turned around, "Where were you?"

"You just pushed me out of the way to find me." Said Draco "Now what is it?"

"Potter and Weasley and Hermione got taken by Death Eaters. I'm pretty sure the one who grabbed Hermione was your dear mum." Said Blaise in one breath

Draco took a second to think, "Go tell Dumbledore." He gulped

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

"Be stupidly impulsive," said Draco

"I'll leave you to that," said Blaise, turning to run to Dumbledore

Draco, being a Death Eater, knew where the entrance from inside the castle to the deepest dungeons was. He ran back to Slytherin common room and through the stones by the fire. He lifted the sleeve of his left arm up, exposing his Dark Mark.

The Death Eater watching the Golden Trio looked at Draco through their mask and after a few seconds they took the mask off.

"Oh, Mum!" said Draco in astonishment

"Draco, what are you doing down here?" asked Narcissa

"Dad needs help, so I'm to take your place," said Draco

"Alright, just be careful," said Narcissa

"Ok, Mum," sighed Draco. Narcissa walked through the wall to join the fight that Draco guessed was going on.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?"

"Dr—Malfoy?"

The three voices asked, the third one stuttering his name. Draco turned to the short corridor. He walked down it and at the end Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, chained to wall.

He immediately started melting Ron and Harry's chains with his wand first.

"Maybe you're not that bad, Malfoy." Said Ron, rubbing his wrists

"Get used to it," said Draco

He knelt down next to Hermione who looked like she was on the verge of tears. He carefully took the chains of her. Hermione collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. She was usually strong in these types of situations, but there was something different about this one.

"Shh…" said Draco, rocking her back and forth a bit

"She got cut in the stomach a few times," said Harry

Draco checked this and cured the long cuts with his wand. But they were deep and obviously stung. Hermione curled up against him. Harry and Ron knelt down next to them and started also trying to comfort her. They blocked Draco's view of the corridor.

Hermione finally stopped crying to look up at Draco and give him a kiss.

"What? You guys aren't even dating anymore!" said Ron, moving away from them

"Draco," said a voice from down behind Ron

Draco broke the kiss off and looked up.

Lucius Malfoy was looking down at them in disgust, "What is going on here?"

**A/N: OMG! WHOA! **

**Pleeeeeez review!**


	23. What?

**A/N: So I got writers block and right when I was recovering from that my computer crashed and took a while getting fixed. I had to re-write this whole chapter….**

**(Side note. In the last chapter they were not snogging. Not really.)**

**Since we are coming to a close this chapter is a bit shorter than usual *sad face***

Chapter 23: What!

"What is going on here?"

Hermione gave a little yelp and jumped up next to Ron.

"D-Da-Father!" Draco asked, getting up

"Draco Malfoy. Explain this right now," Lucius said

"I…I….I…" Draco stuttered for the first time

"Draco, you lied!" said Narcissa, coming to face him, "Why?"

"Because…I…um…" Draco stuttered. Ron and Harry held onto Hermione as she shook.

"Explain now!" Lucius commanded

Draco stared up at his father. Then he looked at his mother. Then at the Golden Trio, huddled in the corner.

"I….c-can't. I have no way to explain this situation in a way that will make you happy with my answer." Said Draco, his shoulders sagging, "But I can tell you the real thing."

"Go ahead," said Narcissa

"Well, Hermione and I were together for a while. I broke up with her when you told me I had to do this. After that I felt like a slow whisp of air. Blaise then told me that you had gotten the whole trio and so I came down here to get them. Even is Potter and Weasley are annoying, I don't mind them that much anymore," Draco said

Lucius stared at Draco with a cold stare. He lifted his hand and Draco curled up a little. Lucius did not hit him, though, because suddenly a loud bang was heard from upstairs.

"Your turn," Narcissa hissed, grabbing Draco's shoulders and pushing him towards the exit

Draco looked back at the Golden Trio and his parents. It was time.

Oooo

Draco ran quickly up the steps to the Astronomy tower. He could here laughs of Death Eater and screams of students. They had come early, too early. He wasn't ready for the War, but it was going on. As the blonde rounded a corner and stepped into the cool night air he looked around. He saw Snape, holding his wand in front of him. And he saw Dumbledore, dead, on the floor. And then he saw the biggest thing to worry about. Lord Voldemort, standing a few feet away, staring directly into his eyes. This was not going to go down very well.

Oooo

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Then he looked at the two older Malfoys. Then at the place where Draco Malfoy had disappeared. He had a plan. Sort of.

"Mister and Missus Malfoy, would you like more of an explanation on to why your son is in love with my best friend?" he asked, politely

Narcissa and Lucius just stared at him.

"Great, well, you can talk to Hermione while Ron and I go help Draco with whatever he is going to do," said Harry, walking towards the exit

"Now wait a minute," Narcissa said, grabbing Harry's shirt

"No worries, I won't do anything stupid!" said Harry, a bit too cheerily. Narcissa rolled her eyes and dropped her voice so that Lucius couldn't hear, "Make sure that he doesn't either." And let him go.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then up at Draco's parents.

"So…." Said Ron

They both glared at him.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Harry ran through the common room, zipped through some corridors and around corners. He raced up the stairs of the Astronomy tower to find Draco staring at the major scene in front of them.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were facing each other, one sneering and the other looking pained when he saw Draco and Harry.

Draco flipped his wand out and pointed it at Dumbledore, a tears silently slipping out of his eyes. Harry's eyes widened "Don't!"

Draco spun around, "Potter!"

"I came to help, but not with what you think, with what you want and need," Harry said, pulling out his own wand

Draco gave him a weird look but turned back around to face Dumbledore. He glanced at Voldemort, who had a look of glee in his eyes. The glee turned into anger as Draco didn't Avada the Headmaster.

"Fine!" the Dark Lord whispered and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. There was a bright flash of green and the Headmaster fell to the earth below.

Harry and Draco both stared at the Dark Lord. Then at each other. Harry gave Draco a look that said a lot. Draco nodded. They turned to face Voldemort again.

"Ready?" said Voldemort

"What!" asked Draco

"No! Pay attention!" yelled Harry

"Sorry!" Draco yelled back

This was not going as planned.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Narcissa was slowly warming up to the two quirky teenagers in front of her. They were amusing and she knew that her son needed to laugh because that seemed to never happen much anymore at her house.

Lucius on the other hand was fuming in the corner. He was not at all happy. The girl was smart and just too right for Draco.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Harry nudged Draco. They both pointed their wands at Voldemort.

"Ready?" Draco asked

"Set," said Harry

Voldemort looked at them with curiosity. Did they really think that they could kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world on their own?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" they both shouted

Voldemort was wrong. They were powerful. Combined they had increased the power and there was something else. Something he only remembered now, as he was dying.

"DEAD!" Draco shouted with joy

"Are you sure?" said Harry

"YES!"

"What about the other Death Eaters?"

"They'll run off, afraid of us."

He was right. They watched as dark figures streamed out of their castle.

"How do they know?" asked Harry

In response Draco pulled up his left shirtsleeve. His skin was blank.

"See?" said Draco "Nothing!"

"How does that work?"

"Well, you're a horcrux, right?" said Draco "And he gave me the tat, so it back fired. I'm not exactly sure how it works exactly, but it did!"

"Wow," said a voice

"Ron!" Harry yelled "Hermione! Where are you?"

"Down here!" shouted Hermione from down the stairs. Draco and Harry ran down the steps.

"Was it really that bloody easy?" Ron asked when they came into view

"No," said Draco "There was some logic involved."

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked

"Yes!" Harry said

"Wow," said Ron again

"That was definitely something," said Narcissa, who had been standing right next to Hermione

"Mum!" Draco shrieked "Stop sneaking up on us!"

"I've been here the whole time," said Narcissa

"Oh…..where's dad?"

"He ran off with the rest of them," Narcissa snarled

"So…" Draco said, rocking back and forth on his heels

"So?"

"So….What do you think?"

"She's quite nice, and pretty, and smart." said Narcissa

Draco smiled, "I didn't mean that, but you're right." He slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders

"Oh, killing the Dark Lord?" asked Narcissa "Well done. Well done to you too, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his head, "Thank you."

"Now let's go help the teachers with cleaning up this place."

**A/N:**

**So, not that great. I just finished reading the other chapters and felt like the world was going to EXPLODE. My thoughts have changed a bit and my styles and such. Oh well. I feel like Hate Mail to Love Notes is going to be a bit better…? I don't know.**

**(Please forgive my self-chastisement. I'm sick at the mo'.)**

**Peeez Review!**


	24. The End

**A/N: Phew! It's been a while since I've written for this story enthusiastically…..sort of. **

**We've come a long way together, dear reader. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing and such.**

Chapter 24: The End/Epilogue

_A few couple of years later (right after Hogwarts) in a pretty country we like to call Ireland. _

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked

"In Ireland, I thought you knew," said Draco

"Yeah, I knew that!" said Hermione "But where are we going?"

"Somewhere in Ireland," said Draco

They were walking along the green pastures near the sea hand-in-hand. Draco said they were going somewhere special. Hermione was onto something because Draco was acting like a jittery colt.

"So are we staying out here?" Hermione asked "Because the hotel is the other way around."

"I know," said Draco "You'll see."

Hermione smiled. This nervousness was not very Draco-like but it was cute.

Deciding that it was mean to keep bugging him she changed the subject.

"You know that Ron has a new girlfriend?" said Hermione "And Harry and Ginny are getting married."

"Oh?" Draco said, his voice cracking slightly

"Yeah, I got an invitation for the both of us in the mail the other day, I guess I forgot to tell you," she said, pretending not to notice the slight crack in that one 'Oh'. This was definitely funny.

"Oh," Draco said again "Cool,"

"Draco, what's up?"

"Nothing. We're almost there."

"Let me guess." Said Hermione "You think that the weather is warm enough for us to sleep on the soft Irish grass. We're going to look at a beautiful scene and stay the night in the nature. The scene is the sea crashing onto the piece of land that protrudes out into the ocean. The grass is natural bright green?"

"What? How did you-?"

Hermione pointed in front of them, "We're here sooner than thought." She let go of Draco's hand and ran towards the ocean, which was crashing on the rocks.

"You were right! It's beautiful!" she laughed, sitting on her knees and running her hands through the soft tufty grass, "But I don't know if the weather will be okay."

"No worries, I brought us a really big blanket," said Draco, sitting down next to her

"I don't think that's really going to help," she laughed

"Are you forgetting about magic?" he asked

"No," she said "This'll be fun. So, why are we here again?"

"Because you wanted a vacation to Ireland?"

"Is that all?"

"Maybe."

"Does your Mum know that we're out here?"

"Yeah, she seems to be happy with her room at the hotel."

Hermione sighed and crawled into his lap, "So what about pillows?"

"Oh," Said Draco worriedly "I guess I forgot."

"That's okay," she giggled "We have magic, remember?"

"Right," said Draco "What time is it?"

"Erm….Seven thirty-seven. What about dinner?" she asked

"Wait a few minutes, or are you hungry?"

"No, I was just wondering,"

"Well, aren't you a nosy little thing?"

As it got darker little fairy lights rose from out of the grass. They weren't actual fairies, just glowing orbs of yellow light.

"Wow," Hermione whispered

"And I present dinner and our lighting," said Draco

Some of the lights landed in front of them and made plates of fruits. A large bottle of strawberry juice was also formed.

"No wine?" Hermione joked, taking a gulp of the juice

"Well, I don't want you getting drunk. Or me." Draco answered

"So, there's no occasion?" she asked

"No! Now stop asking!" he replied, taking the drink from her and sipping some.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, only half awake. She stretched her hand out to try to find Draco next to her. She could only feel grass that was flattened. And something else. It was small and square. She opened her eyes fully and almost screamed in excitement. Hermione grabbed the box and got up to see Draco throwing rocks into the sea.

"Good morning," she said calmly

"Oh, you're up," he said, turning around, "Good!"

"Draco, did you lose something last night?"

"What!" he asked, frantically searching pockets

"Because I found this," she said, tossing the box to him, still trying to be calm.

"Shit!" he yelped "But! No! But, I was! No! I was going to!"

"Draco! Calm down and open the box!" Hermione said

Draco slowly opened the little thing and gaped at the emptiness of it, "What happened to it!"

Hermione laughed, "Look!" she held up her hand

"Oh, good!" said Draco "I thought I was going to have to throw myself off this ledge-cliff-rock thing."

"No worries," said Hermione

Draco smiled at her and took her hand in his, "Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah," she said as they started walking back to the town, "It's very pretty, by the way."

"Thanks, I thought you might like it," the blonde replied, "I guess we won't be needing this to return?"

Hermione nodded and Draco dropped the ring box into the sea.

**A/N: YAY! FINISHED! **

**(DISCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE STORY! I DON'T OWN HP!)**

**The end. No more! Sorry if that was a letdown. I hope it wasn't! **

**~Blitz**


End file.
